La amante fingida
by Angelito55
Summary: Bella se quedó atónita cuando Edward Cullen le contó su descabellado plan. Necesitaba una acom pañante y la hermosa y sofisticada Bella era exactamente lo que él necesitaba. Además ella también lo necesitaba para espantar a un desagradable pretendiente.
1. Chapter 1

**La amante fingida**

**Bella se quedó atónita cuando Edward Cullen le contó su descabellado plan. Necesitaba una acom pañante y la hermosa y sofisticada Bella era exactamente lo que él necesitaba. Además ella también lo necesitaba para espantar a un desagradable pretendiente. Pero el papel no resultó tan fácil de representar pues Edward era tremendamente atractivo y Bella jamás había sentido antes una atracción como aquélla**

**No obstante, las circunstancias se encargaron de que no le quedara otra opción. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si la ficción se convertía en realidad?**

Capítulo 1

Bella dio un sorbo del extraordinario vino que había en la copa de finísimo cris tal y miró de un lado a otro de la habita ción.

Los hombres estaban resplandecientes con sus esmóquines negros, sus camisas blancas, y las paja ritas negras Las mujeres vestían elegantes trajes de diseño exclusivo.

La fiesta no era más que una sencilla cena cele brada en la hermosa casa de Rosalie y Emmett Hale. Los Hale se habían ganado la reputación de ser los anfitriones que agasajaban a sus comensales con los mejores vinos y la comida más exquisita.

-¿Quieres otra copa, querida?

Bella sintió la poderosa mano de James sobre su cintura. Los padres de Bella los miraron complacidos.

Bella era consciente de la manipulación de la que era objeto. Sin duda no era una coincidencia que James hubiera asistido a la mayor parte de las fies tas a las que ella había ido en las últimas semanas.

Pero en su agenda ella no tenía escrita la palabra matrimonio y tampoco estaba dispuesta a entrar en una absurda relación carente de sentido, pues para ella James no significaba nada.

Gracias al apoyo de su maravillosa abuela, Bella gozaba de una buena posición social. A sus veinti cinco años, tenía su propio apartamento, llevaba una galería de arte en colaboración con un amigo y no te nía intención alguna de cambiar su modo de vida.

-Gracias -respondió Bella-. Prefiero espera ra a que llegue la cena.

¿Cuándo llegaría ese momento?

Los invitados se preguntaban, un poco ansiosos, cuál era el motivo de aquel retraso. ¿Quién se atre vía a llegar tarde a una cena en casa de los Hale?

-Mi madre se está poniendo un poco nerviosa -dijo James-. Pero Edward ya dijo que podría tener problemas para llegar a la hora.

-¿Edward? -preguntó Bella curiosa. James la miró con una media sonrisa.

-Cullen. Es italiano, nuevo rico que ha ga nado su dinero respetablemente.

Tiene una empresa dedicada a la electrónica. Tiene oficinas en Atenas, Roma, París, Londres, Vancouver y Sidney.

-¿ Y si la oficina está en Sidney, qué hace aquí, en la Costa Dorada?

-Tiene un ático en Main Beach -le dijo James-. Es un experimentado estratega. Parece ser que está a punto de cellar un gran negocio, que ha preferido negociar aquí, en la Costa Dorada.

-Impresionante -dijo ella.

-Sí, bastante -afirmó James-. Mi padre lleva parte de sus cuentas.

-¿Son amigos?

-Lo suficientemente amigos cuando se trata de negocios.

Suficiente era lo mismo que nada en aquellas circunstancias.

Edward Cullen se sentaría a la mesa de los Hale para tratar algún tema financiero. Era todo parte de un plan.

La política, los negocios y las relaciones socia les -formaban parte de un intrincado entramado que hería su sensible concepción altruista del mundo.

-Estaremos un par de horas aquí y después nos escaparemos a algún lugar de copas -dijo James.

Bella se sintió ofendida por aquel posesivo modo de hacer planes sobre su vida. Estaba a punto decírselo, cuando algo llamó su atención Instintivamente levantó la vista y se quedó sin respiración

-Ése es Edward-le dijo James.

No prestó atención a lo que su acompañante le decía, pues todos sus sentidos se volvieron hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar en la sala.

Era alto, fuerte y bien formado, pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados. Bella lo observó con detenimiento. Vestía como un caballero y se comportaba como un corte sano de la más alta alcurnia, pero seguramente tenía el corazón de un depredador, de un guerrero siem pre dispuesto a la batalla.

Su mirada heladora se volvió hacia ella.

La miró de arriba abajo, captando con deteni miento cada mínimo detalle: figura esbelta; envuelta en un sofisticado vestido negro de diseño; cabe llos de color chocolate, cayendo en una cascada de en sueño y esos grandes ojos chocolates.

Ningún poder supremo de la tierra o el cielo pudo ayudada a contener el escalofrío que su mira da le provocó. Se sintió físicamente desnuda al tac to de sus ojos posesivos.

Pero ella no apartó los suyos, continuó implaca ble con la mirada igualmente insistente en un reto innegable y doloroso. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar.

Edward era la antítesis del italiana rechoncho y cal vo que ella se había imaginado. Alto, fuer te y guapo, vestía con elegancia suprema. Tenía unos treinta y tantos años.

No apartó su mirada de él ni un sólo segundo.

Tenía una de esas sonrisas devastadoras que hacen estragos a su paso y se movía con una agilidad prodigiosa.

Por fin, llegó a su lado.

-Bella Swan -Rosalie se la presentó en primer lugar- Es la novia de James.

Edward Cullen tomó la mano de Bella y se la llevó a los labios.

Bella se sobresaltó al notar que le daba la vuelta y le besaba voluptuosamente la palma.

El calor comenzó a recorre de las venas y alteró todo su sistema nervioso.

-Bella -dijo él, con un marcado acento-Nos encontramos de nuevo.

Sensaciones distintas se mezclaron con la confu sión. Su tacto era poderoso y letal, su comentario, incomprensible. «Nos encontramos de nuevo». ¿De qué hablaba? No lo había visto jamás en su vida. Si lo hubiera visto, se acordaría. ¡Era imposible olvidar a un hombre como aquel!

Rosalie la miró sorprendida.

-¿Ya os conocíais?

-Nos conocimos cuando Bella estaba estu diando en la Sorbona de París.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Rosalie.

Bella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Edward le lanzó una sensual sonrisa y continuó.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarla?

Bella se dispuso a negar que se conocieran.

-Me sorprende su memoria -iba a continuar, cuando, de pronto, decidió que sería mucho más interesante seguirle el juego.

Edward no apartaba ni un segundo su mirada de la de ella. Bella tenía la extraña sensación de que podía leerle el pensamiento, de que no había ningún lugar, ni dentro de su propia mente, en que pudiera estar a salvo.

Era una sensación incómoda.

Edward era un hombre poderoso, implacable, im predecible y tremendamente sexual. Un amante te rrenal y apasionado que lo daría todo en la cama y que exigiría que se le diera todo.

La sola idea de lo que aquel hombre podía ha cerle a un mujer fue suficiente para todo su cuerpo se alterara.

Las pupilas se le dilataron mientras un centenar de imágenes eróticas se agolpaban en su mente.

-¿No me digas? -respondió él a su comentario. Su voz era profunda, acariciaba un significado oculto que ella prefería no explorar.

Rosalie se dio cuenta e intervino para volver a hacerse con el control de la situación.

-Edward, Emmett te dará algo de beber -Rosalie posó su mano sobre el brazo del invitado. Hubo unos segundos de tensión. Bella temió que, de un momento a otro, él pudiera apartar el brazo. Pero no lo hizo.

Sonrió e hizo un gesto de irónico reconocimiento. Luego, permitió que la anfitriona se lo llevara.

-Lo conoces -dijo James.

Bella entreabrió los labios para decir que no. Pero no lo hizo.

- Y pensar que he hecho un gran esfuerzo por comportarme como un caballero! -continuó James mientras levantaba la copa, en una parodia de brin dis que Bela sintió insultante.

Indignada, le lanzó una fría mirada.

-Esta claro que cualquier relación de Edward con una mujer tiene que ser íntima -dijo James.

-¿No me digas? -Bella atemperó la respues ta con una fingida sonrisa - ¿Te estás atreviendo a acusarme basándote sólo en la reputación de un hombre como él?

Rosalie Hale anunció que la cena estaba servida. Una intervención realmente oportu na.

-¿ Te extraña que pueda sentir celos? -le dijo James mientras se dirigían al comedor.

Edward Cullen le debía una explicación a Bella. Tendría que responder a un montón de preguntas.

A lo lejos, la impresionante figura del griego se alzaba entre la de los demás invitados.

De pronto, sin que nada, aparentemente llamara su atención se volvió hacia ella y sus ojos intensos y verdes se fijaron en los de ella con tal fuerza que todo alrededor pareció desvanecerse durante unos segundos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pero sus ojos permanecieron inalterables como si guardaran un secreto insondable e inaccesible.

Bella se quedó sin respiración y se forzó a despertar del estado de ensoñación que le había provocado.

Con un poco de suerte, Edward Cullen se sentaría al otro extremo de la mesa y evitaría tener que mantener una incómoda conversación con tan singular invitado.

Rosalie colocó a los comensales: seis en un lado y siete en el otro, su marido y ella ocuparían los ex tremos.

De pronto se dio cuenta ¡Eran trece comensa les en un viernes trece!

Un vocecita interior le dijo que no debía tentar a la fortuna pensando en ello.

Acababa de decirse aquello, cuando, al alzar la vista, se encontró a Edward sentado frente a ella, con la única barrera de un centro de flores entre ellos.

-Hola - dijo Edward con su acento italiano y su sonrisa seductora.

No apartó los ojos de Bella ni un solo segun do. La sopa era deliciosa pero después de la segun da cucharada Bella ya no pudo más.

Luego, sirvieron gambas sobre escarola, con una deliciosa salsa y vino blanco. Bella optó por el agua. Necesitaba tener la cabeza despejada

La conversación tocó todo tipo de temas gene ralmente económicos políticos o de negocios.

-¿Qué opinas tú Bella?

Bella alzó la vista y miró a Edward.

-Supongo que lo que yo opine no tiene ninguna importancia - James acercó la botella de vino hasta la copa de Edward en un gesto de ofrecimiento, que recibió, a su vez una tácita respuesta negativa. Eso no inhibió a James para llenar su propia copa.

-A pesar de todo me gustaría oír tu opinión.

El juego había empezado y Bella de un modo u otro había sentado las bases para ser parte de él.

-Si no recuerdo mal nunca estuviste particular mente interesado en mi cerebro.

Edward la miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Creo que nadie me podría culpar por ello - El comentario estuvo a punto de exaltar los ánimos de los presentes más próximos pero por suer te Rosalie intervino justo a tiempo.

-Podemos pasar al segundo plato.

El servicio se puso manos a la obra y retiró con esmero los platos que quedaban en la mesa.

-¿Un poco más de vino Edward? -ofreció Emmett el siempre perfecto anfitrión con una mirada de soslayo.

-No, gracias - rechazó Edward y volvió de nuevo su atención hacia Bella- No necesito ningún estimulante más.

Bella sintió que aquello empezaba a escapár sele de las manos. Además, se habían convertido en el centro de atención de la cena.

El segundo plato resultó delicioso pollo en salsa de limón acompañado de una selección de vegeta les de la huerta. Bella sólo pudo dar un par de bocados y optó por dejar el resto tristemente intacto en el plato.

Después llegó el postre y el queso. Pero hasta una hora después, no podría inventar ninguna excusa para desaparecer de allí. James estaba especialmente pesado e insistía en pasar su brazo por el respaldo de su asiento y en in clinarse exageradamente sobre ella.

-Dime - Bella comenzó él, en un tono de complicidad que no anunciaba nada bueno - ¿Es real mente bueno en la cama?

Bella no se molestó ni en contestar a seme jante pregunta. Se limitó a evitar la mirada de Edward y a hablar con la persona que tenía al otro lado.

-¿Pasamos al salón para tomar el café? -propu so Rosalie.

Bella pensó que era la mejor propuesta que le habían hecho en toda la noche. Se levantó rápidamente y se unió a sus padres. Charlie Swan miró a su hija interrogante.

-No sabía que conocieras a Edward Cullen.

El dinero era muy importante para Charlie. La cuna también por supuesto. Los Hale tenían ambas. Pero la inmensa fortuna de Cullen era algo a considerar muy seriamente.

Bella sabía muy bien lo que se escondía de trás de aquel comentario.

-Me marcharé enseguida.

-¿Vas a ir a algún sitio con James?

-No.

-Ya -dijo Charlie y continuó en un tono lige ramente amenazante - Hablaremos mañana por la mañana.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar - le aseguró Bella con una sonrisa burlona - Absolutamente nada.

-Te llevaremos a casa si esperas un poco.- Estaba claro que debería haberse llevado su pro pio coche. Sin duda, había sido poco inteligente por su parte haber accedido a que James la recogiera en su casa.

El dolor de cabeza que pensaba alegar como motivo de su huida ya no era una excusa sino una realidad.

James no era el chófer que necesitaba en aquel momento. Su casa estaba a escasamente un kilóme tro de allí pero un recorrido por corto que fuera en plena noche y vestida de aquel modo no era lo más recomendable.

-Pediré un taxi.

El café fue exquisitamente presentado y acom pañado de licores deliciosas galletas y chocolatinas belgas.

Bella lo pidió con leche y azúcar y se lo tomó todo lo deprisa que las leyes de la cortesía se lo permitían.

Devolvió la taza a la bandeja de origen y se de cidió a despedirse de los anfitriones.

Se dirigía hacia ellos cuando reparó en que Rosalie y Emmett estaban acompañados de Edward.

«Todo lo que tengo que hacer es sonreír agrade cederles la invitación y salir de aquí sin volver la ca beza», se dijo Bella.

En ese instante, Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró, como si un sexto sentido le hubiera alertado de que Bella se aproximaba. Se miraron durante unos segundos eternos y Bella se puso en mar cha hacia ellos.

James apareció por detrás y colocó posesiva mente su brazo sobre el hombro de Bella. Ella se apartó, pero él insistió en sujetarla esa vez del brazo.

-¿ Ya has terminado con tus obligaciones fami liares? - le preguntó.

Ella lo miró con desprecio.

-Hablar con mis padres no supone ninguna obli gación para mí.

-Será que tus padres no te agobian, a pesar de ser hija única - dijo él en un comentario cínico y fuera de lugar.

-No -respondió ella secamente.

. -¿Estás lista? - le preguntó Edward - Si no les im porta nos marchamos ahora Bella y yo tene mos algunas cosas de que hablar.

La agarró de la mano y se la llevó sin más.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo? -preguntó ella indignada.

-Acercarla a su apartamento-dijo él.

-Bella! - James se apresuró a alcanzarlos - Yo te llevaré a casa.

Bella sintió unos deseos inmensos de abofe tear a los dos simultáneamente: a uno, por ser pose sivo e infantil; al otro por arrogante.

-No veo la necesidad de que dejes a tus padres solos ante tantos invitados -dijo Edward en un tono condescendiente - La casa de Bella está prácti camente frente a la mía.

¿ Cómo sabía eso?

-Pero Bella es mi novia -reiteró James con posesiva fiereza.

La situación iba empeorando por segundos ¿ Bella? -Edward la miró interrogante espe rando a que ella misma decidiera.

James posó la mano sobre su hombro.

-Dile que se vaya al infierno - la instó con ur gencia.

-No tengo nada que decirle James - le aseguró. Pero James la sujetó con fuerza.

-Creo que lo que estás haciendo no es del todo correcto - le dijo Edward - No quiere quedarse contigo Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-En eso te equivocas.

-¿Por qué te entrometes Edward?

-Porque Bella está conmigo.

-¡Mentira! - el rostro de James se descompuso de rabia.

-¿Quieres una prueba?

Bella no tuvo ocasión de decir nada. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

Fue un gesto posesivo y tremendamente sen sual. La había tomado por sorpresa, sin darle op ción a reaccionar o a pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir. Simplemente, la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y convirtió aquel instante en la experiencia más erótica que había tenido jamás.

Su corazón desbocado latía aceleradamente y re gaba con sangre caliente cada vena de su cuerpo.

Pasión, electricidad, magnetismo... y un deseo inflamado que carecía de vergüenzas o barreras. Era sexo, puro y primitivo sexo.

Era como si un conocimiento puramente instinti vo los hubiera poseído despiadadamente.

Para ella sólo existía o había existido aquel cuer po. Una parte de ella quería viajar junto a él a cual quier lugar la otra le advertía del peligro que entraba aquel encuentro.

Por fin, su parte cuerda la ayudó a reaccionar. Se apartó casi con fiereza y sus ojos la atraparon durante una fracción de segundo. Estaba hambrien ta y aquel cuerpo la podría satisfacer. Sólo tenía que…

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

La voz de James pareció emerger de un vacío lejano mientras Bella trataba de volver al presente.

En este momento, me dispongo a llevar a Bella a su casa - le dijo Edward -¿Bella?

¿Qué le ocurría? Edward parecía impasible por lo ocurrido mientras que ella todavía no había reco brado el aliento.

-Si te marchas con él, no vuelvas a mí nunca - la amenazó James.

-Nunca estuve contigo - le respondió ella.

El sonido de unas voces que se aproximaban al recibidor hizo que James cambiara abruptamente su gesto de ira por la más dulce de las sonrisas.

-Vámonos de aquí – dijo Edward, y la tomó del brazo.

Una vez fuera Edward la condujo hasta su coche. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacó las llaves y se las ofre ció cortésmente.

-Conduce tú, si quieres. Tal vez, eso te ayude a sentirte más segura conmigo.

Detrás de ellos resonaron unos pasos.

-Buenas noches Bella, Edward.

Edward se volvió y saludó a la pareja que salía de la mansión con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Bella le devolvió las llaves abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Edward se sentó al volante y arrancó el coche.

Muy pronto llegaron a la calle principal y, a me nos de un kilómetro, torció para tomar la bocacalle que conducía a casa de Bella.

-Me gustaría parar para tomar un café, antes de llevarte a tu casa. Necesito hablar de una cosa con tigo.

-¿Algo del tipo tu casa o la mía? Pues olvídalo. No soy de las que sirven para una noche.

-Me alegra oír eso.

No hubo respuesta.

Después de recorrer unos pocos metros más, Edward detuvo el coche. Bella se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero de pronto se quedó paralizada. El aparcamiento era muy similar al de su bloque pero aquélla no era su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**La amante fingida**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen_**

**_La trama tampoco =P_**

Capítulo 2

-¿Donde se supone que estamos?

-En mi edificio -dijo Edward-. Resulta que está muy cerca del tuyo - Nada más decir esto, salió del coche. Bella se quedó de pie, mirándolo por encima del techo del volvo durante unos segundos. Pero pronto deci dió que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse.

Sin mediar palabra, se encaminó a la puerta de entrada del garaje.

-Es una puerta que sólo se activa con un código secreto - le dijo - Lo mismo le ocurre al ascensor.

Se volvió hacia él con rabia. Estaba furiosa.

-El secuestro es un delito. Si no quieres que te denuncie a la policía, déjame salir ahora mismo de aquí -lo amenazó, con tanta furia que de haber es tado cerca posiblemente lo habría golpeado.

Edward la miró intrigado. Su cuerpo resultaba frá gil excesivamente delgado para la fuerza y la entere za que mostraba. Aparentemente no tenía miedo. Tal vez sabía alguna técnica de autodefensa. Pero él tam bién había sido adiestrado en letales formas de lucha.

-Lo único que necesito son quince o veinte mi nutos de tu tiempo.

El aparcamiento estaba bien iluminado, y había varios coches. Pero no había gente, nadie que pu diera socorrerla en caso de necesidad.

Bella agarró su móvil del bolso y dejó prepa rado el número de emergencias por si lo necesitaba.

-No tienes nada que temer.

Su voz era calmada controlada tal vez dema siado controlada.

-Te aseguro... -comenzó a decir ella, pero el eco de su propia voz en el silencio absoluto, la sobresal tó-. No creo que este lugar sea en absoluto diverti do.

-Yo te he propuesto un sitio más adecuado pero te has negado.

Bella se indignó.

-Perdone su excelencia por haber rechazado su invitación.

Edward no podía evitarlo. Aquella mujer lo intri gaba, la vehemencia de sus actos, el modo directo y algo irrespetuoso con que lo trataba. La mayoría de las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino se mos traban extremadamente amables. Su status y su ri queza eran siempre un maravilloso reclamo para las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Sin embargo, Bella Swan había reacciona do con una pasión sincera y limpia, sin tapujos. Ha bía dejado que sus instintos la llevaran a donde él quería. Por otro lado, no ocultaba su desagrado ha cia aquella situación.

-Según tú mismo has dicho, querías hablar con migo -dijo ella con ira contenida.

Necesitó unos segundos para recobrar la entere za. No podía perder el control, no podía mostrar su miedo. Edward Cullen no tenía intención alguna de hacerle daño... Al menos no un daño físico. Pero, ¿y sus emociones? Aquello era otro tema muy dife rente. ¿Cómo podría luchar contra un hombre como aquél?

-Sugiero que condenses en dos minutos lo que tengas que decir -le mostró el teléfono móvil –O te advierto de que un movimiento en falso y este apa ratito te meterá en un grave problema con la policía.

Edward se apoyó sobre su coche y la miró pensativo.

-Quiero que seas mi acompañante durante unas cuantas semanas -le pidió sin introducción alguna.

Bella lo miró fijamente, respiró profunda mente y soltó el aire poco a poco. Aquello era lo úl timo que se esperaba. Edward Cullen sólo tenía que dar un par de palmadas para que un montón de mujeres se rindieran a sus pies.

-¿Es una broma?

-No. Hablo completamente en serio.

-¿Por qué?

-Por las mismas razones por las que creo que a ti también podría interesarte.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Para mí, es evidente -respondió Edward.

-Puedo manejar a James, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

-No me cabe duda de que puedes. La cuestión es si quieres hacerlo.

-No necesito que nadie pelee por mí. Así que,¿por qué no dejas de perseguirme?

-Pensé que la persecución había terminado -respondió él.

Bella inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con una li gera sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Tratas de decirme que hay una mujer de quien no sabes cómo librarte?

-La viuda de un gran amigo -dijo Edward-. Su marido se mató en un accidente de esquí hace unos meses.

-Y está en un estado emocional algo delicado -dijo ella- O ¿Ha malinterpretado tu apoyo o tu amistad? ¿O ha echado cuentas de cuánto capital tienes en tus cuentas bancarias?

La expresión de Edward se endureció.

-Te permites demasiadas licencias, Bella.- De modo que había conseguido tocar la fibra sensible del inalterable Cullen.

-Te sientes obligado a no herir a…

-Saska.

-Saska -continuó ella- O ¿Ha habido alguna si tuación embarazos a durante lo que se supone es el período de duelo?

-Sí -respondió él.

-Ya -dijo ella con cierto desprecio-. Así que eso te ha dado el impulso necesario para que, en aras de una suposición, te hayas permitido secuestrarme y hacerme una propuesta absurda. ¿Es que das por hecho que no tengo cosas mejores que hacer?.

-El trato te reportaría ciertos beneficios - Sus vivaces ojos marrones se clavaron en él cómodos arpones.

-Dime sólo uno.

-Todo el placer sin ninguna atadura y una gratificación en caso de hacer bien mi papel.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Seguro que podemos llegar a algún tipo de trato - Toda la velada había sido sorprendente, empezando por el comportamiento de James y conclu yendo con aquella propuesta. Edward Cullen era, sencillamente, imposible.

-¿Quién demonios te has creído que eres?

Su expresión varonil se endureció. Su mirada tenía la cualidad del acero.

-Un hombre que sabe reconocer una oportunidad cuando se le pone delante.

Todavía podía sentir, en el recuerdo, el tacto su blime de sus labios excitantes. De pronto, sintió el impulso de apartarse, como si su sola presencia, aun en la distancia, pudiera afectada.

La miraba con indolencia.

Bella sintió indignación.

-Vete a buscar a otra mujer -le dijo-. No tengo ninguna intención de participar en tu juego.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencer te?

Su mirada no se alteró.

-No, nada.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y un músculo de su mandíbula se tensó.

-En ese caso, vamos arriba. Te acompañaré a casa.

Bella sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de po nerse a discutir con él, pero se contuvo.

Se dirigieron al ascensor y el estómago se le contrajo al entrar en el pequeño cubículo con él. Aquel hombre ejercía una especie de poder hipnóti co sobre ella. Su cuerpo la atraía como un imán.

Pronto llegaron al portal y salieron a la calle. A unos pocos metros de allí, había varios cafés con terrazas al aire libre. El edificio de Bella estaba a cincuenta me tros de el de Edward.

Al llegar a la entrada, ella se volvió y le ofreció una sonrisa, que fue más una concesión que un ges to de sincera complacencia. Por supuesto, no iba a darle las gracias por acompañarla. No tenía motivos para hacerlo.

-Creo que te olvidas de algo -dijo él. Segundos antes de que sus manos se posaran so bre su rostro, Bella ya había leído en sus ojos a qué se refería. Pero no hizo nada por evitar lo inevi table.

Edward se acercó lentamente, hasta que su boca cubrió los labios Bella y su lengua se introdujo con inigualable maestría en los recovecos más pro fundos.

La abrazó con fuerza, hasta que sus cuerpos es tuvieron completamente juntos. Quería que notara su sexo endurecido.

Un calor repentino, potente, se despertó en el centro mismo de su feminidad y sintió que sus pe zones se endurecían como piedras.

Aquellas sensaciones eran hijas de una divina locura, sin base alguna en ninguna parte.

Con la misma lentitud con que había iniciado el beso, lo concluyó, hasta que sólo quedó un leve y sugerente roce y, después, nada.

La soltó y se apartó sutilmente.

-Felices sueños -le dijo.

Su mirada era ardiente y apasionada y lo sufi cientemente profunda como para poder ahogarse en ella.

Bella se dio media vuelta, activó el código de seguridad y se metió en el portal.

¡Maldito hombre! Era arrogante y devastador.

Era peligroso, muy peligroso.

Pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperó a que llega ra. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, entró, pulsó el botón de su piso y contuvo un escalofrío.

Segundos más tarde ya estaba en su apartamento.

Encendió la luz, cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a la cocina.

Un café no era buena idea. La cafeína no era un buen aliado del sueño. Así que optó por un vaso de agua.

Se fue a la cama y se envolvió entre las sábanas con la intención de conciliar en sueño.

Sus intentos fueron vanos. Continuamente la asaltaban imágenes de aquel italiano alto, de voz sensual, ligeramente matizada con un acento sugerente.

La sensación que sus manos habían dejado sobre su cuerpo, el sabor de sus besos, eran motivo sufi ciente para el insomnio. Todo en él era intenso.

Casi podía oler aún su colonia, el olor a limpio de su camisa recién planchada. Y, debajo de todo eso, su olor tan personal y particular...

¡Maldición! ¡No necesitaba nada de aquello! No necesitaba que ningún extraño alterara sus sentidos de aquel modo.

Había conocido a cientos de hombres. Había sentido afecto por algunos de ellos, y amor por nin guno. Al menos, no había experimentado ese senti miento arrebatador que salía en las películas.

En cuanto a lo que era atracci6n, todavía estaba esperando a que la tierra se removiese...

Aunque, algo le había sucedido aquella noche en brazos de un extraño.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Un minuto o dos?

Sí, durante un minuto o dos, pero había llegado a perder toda noci6n del espacio y el tiempo. S6lo existía el hombre, el deseo y una pasion única.

Su cuerpo se había acoplado al de él de un modo magistral. Su boca se había aposentado en sus la bios y se había dejado poseer.

Sí, había sido una posesi6n. Sus besos habían sido exigentes y sensuales, una promesa salvaje y libidinosa.

Debería haberla atemorizado. Pero, en lugar de eso, la había cautivado. Había hecho que se sintiera viva y feliz.

Había sido tan consciente de cada pulso de su coraz6n, de cada milímetro de su piel, que todo su cuerpo había experimentado una convulsion.

Si podía provocar semejante efecto con solo un beso, ¿qué podría provocar en la cama?

Era intenso, pasional, sensual y salvaje....

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Edward Cullen era el último hombre sobre la Tierra con el que querría tener algo que ver.

Meti6 la cabeza debajo de la almohada, ansiosa por espantar las odiosas imágenes que inundaban su mente. Ofuscaban su capacidad de ver las cosas con claridad y le hacían perder la objetividad.

Lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de dormir. Por la mañana, descansada, el torbellino que atormenta ba su cabeza desaparecería.

El insistente sonido del teléfono la des pertó sin piedad. Bella sacó la mano de entre las sábanas y el aparato se le cayó al suelo.

Vaya comienzo de día!.

Agarró el cordón como pudo y consiguió llegar hasta el auricular.

-Bella.

Instantáneamente reconoció la voz femenina que tan fervientemente la llamaba.

-Mamá... -dijo con resignación. Justo lo que ne cesitaba.

-¿Todavía estás en la cama? -preguntó la mujer y esperó unos segundos ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

Las siete, tal vez las ocho... Miró al reloj que te nía junto a la cama. Eran la nueve.

-¿Estás sola?

-No, mamá. Tengo junto a mí a dos amantes que me han dado placer durante toda la noche.

-No creo que sea necesario que me contestes así - la reprobó Renee.

-Lo siento. Es culpa de la falta de sueño.

-Se me ha ocurrido que tal vez podríamos co mer juntas -Renee nombró un lujoso restaurante de Miami Beach y colgó antes de que Bella pudiera responder

Bella gruñó, con una mezcla de indignación y de resignación. Claro que podía llamar y decide a su madre que no. Pero sabía exactamente cuál sería la respuesta que obtendría. Renee era toda una experta en el arte de la persuasión, especialmente en lo que a chantaje sentimental se refería.

Así que colgó y decidió que sería mejor ir a co mer con su madre.

Renee siempre pedía lo mismo: ensalada Cé sar, fruta, un pequeño vaso de vino blanco y dos va sos de agua.

Después, se dedicarían, como siempre, a darse una vuelta por las tiendas más caras de la zona, conducirían hasta Marina Mirage y se tomarían un café. Luego, seguirían de compras por allí.

Aquella tarde seguiría el patrón de otras muchas. Pero, en aquella ocasión, pendía sobre su cabeza la amenaza de un interrogatorio sobre Edward.

Así que lo que mejor que podía hacer era levantarse.

Necesitaría una hora y media para hacer la com pra semanal. Durante el resto del tiempo, se prepa raría para encontrarse con su madre a mediodía.

Renee pidió una ensalada César y una botella de agua mineral, mientras Bella optó por algo más sustancioso.

-Rosalie y Emmett insisten en que vayamos a su barco a comer mañana.

Las gafas de sol que su madre llevaba le impedían ver la expresión de sus ojos, pero a Bella no la en gañaba ya.

Renee se había esmerado en refinar al máxi mo el arte de la conversación.

Primero, vendría la parte agradable, un par de anécdotas, un poco de humor. Pero pronto aparece ría el verdadero objeto del encuentro.

-Bien, me parece muy bien -dijo Bella.

-Por supuesto, estaremos de vuelta para ir a la inauguración de la exposición.

La exposición era sobre obras de jóvenes artistas que habían impresionado a los dueños de la galería.

La preparación de cada exposición y las galas de inauguración se programaban con varios meses de antelación. Decía mucho de la buena reputación de la galería el que ya tuvieran reservas para el si guiente año de gente que quería asistir.

Jake tenía un sexto sentido para los nuevos ta lentos. Solía ver cuándo un artista era bueno y, ade más, tenía posibilidades de triunfar. Eso había he cho que la galería se hubiera convertido en una de las más prestigiosas de la costa.

Se habían enviado cincuenta invitaciones. El ca tering también había sido ya concertado. Sólo que daban los últimos toques.

A eso era, precisamente, a lo que iban a dedicar Jake y ella aquel día por la tarde y el día siguiente por la mañana.

-¿Qué harás esta noche?

Bella agarró una porción de fettuccini a la marinera, pero no se lo metió en la boca hasta haber respondido a la pregunta.

-Pienso acostarme pronto.

-Ya.

-Tú sabes cuánto esfuerzo ponemos Jake y yo en cada exposición -dijo Bella- Hay muchas cosas que hacer y Jake es un perfeccionista.

-Lo sé, cariño.

Renee había considerado siempre importante la educación de su hija. La había llevado a un cole gio privado, a la universidad e, incluso, había reali zado cursos en el extranjero, en la Sorbona de París. Pero la realidad era que no había esperado jamás que su hija utilizara sus estudios.

Desde su punto de vista, la galería no había sido más que un frívolo pasatiempo. Pensaba que la so ciedad con Jacob Black no sería más que nomi nal, y que pronto se cansaría del duro trabajo de una galería y se dedicaría a recorrer con ella el circuito social que frecuentaban.

Sin embargo, Bella pronto hizo patente que tenía otros planes para su vida y su madre tuvo que aceptar la decepción de que su única hija no tu viera sus mismos intereses en la vida social.

Eso no impedía que Renee continuamente la invitara a eventos de todo tipo, a lo que se añadían sus intentos de buscarle marido.

-Creo que has conseguido poner a James real mente celoso - Renee dio un sorbo a su agua mi neral y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de nuevo-. Se le notaba taciturno anoche, después de que te marcha ras con Edward Cullen. ¿Te ha llamado esta ma ñana?.

-No -respondió Bella-. Y la verdad es que preferiría que no lo hiciera.

-¿ Tiene Edward Cullen algo que ver?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Pues es un buen partido, cariño.

Bella optó por fingir no saber a quién se re fería.

-¿James?

-Edward -dijo Renee en un tono paciente. -Puesto que no tengo ninguna intención de dedicarme a la pesca de ricos, el que sea o deje de ser un buen partido es irrelevante para mí.

-¿Tienes tiempo para dar una vuelta por las tien das? Me gustaría comprarme algo.

Bella sabía bien cuándo debía hacer una reti rada a tiempo.

-Le prometí a Jake que estaría en la galería a las dos y media -le concedía a su madre una hora y media

Renee saboreó el último bocado de lechuga y dejó el tenedor en el plato.

-En ese caso, termínate la pasta. Ya tomaremos un café más tarde.

Ropa, lencería, zapatos y perfumes eran los motivos favoritos de distracción de Renee.

Después de una hora y media, varias bolsas pen dían del brazo de su madre. Por supuesto, ya no quedaba tiempo para el café.

-Nos vemos mañana. No trabajes demasiado.

Bella posó un leve beso en la mejilla de su madre y la vio meterse en su flamante Mercedes.

Eran casi las dos y media cuando llegó a la galería.

El lugar era perfecto. Había sido una vieja casa con tres pisos, completamente reformada por los nuevos propietarios.

El suelo era de madera clara, delicadamente bar nizado. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos páli dos, para dar un fondo apropiado a las obras que se exhibían. Habían abierto varias ventanas en el te cho, que permitían que el sol creara un hermoso juego de sombras según iba cambiando de posición.

La responsable del diseño decorativo era Bella y se sentía francamente orgullosa de su trabajo.

-¿Jake?

Metió las llaves en el bolso y cerró la puerta.

-¡Estoy aquí arriba! -una voz con un fuerte acento italiano respondió-. Sube, estoy con Brett.

Bella subió hasta la sala en que iba a ser ex puesta la obra de Brett.

-Cielo, quédate ahí y dinos que te parece.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas trabajaron sin parar. Cuando el artista se marchó, pidieron una piz za, revisaron lo hecho e hicieron algunos pequeños cambios. Quedaron satisfechos con el resultado.

-Está muy nervioso -dijo Bella, mientras se comía un pequeño trozo de pizza.

-Es su primera exposición -dijo Jake.

La luz brilló sobre el pequeño brillante que lle vaba en la oreja. Jake era extravagante y provo cador. Siempre vestía ropa de diseño y gustaba de una imagen ambigua que confundía a la gente. Sólo sus amigos más íntimos sabían que en realidad era un hombre tremendamente cabal y práctico.

Detrás de aquella imagen frívola, se escondía un gran hombre de negocios, con un instinto casi infa lible para los nuevos talentos y para captar lo que a la gente le podría gustar.

Tenía muchas cosas en común con ella, pero su cariño era meramente platónico y su amistad se ba saba en el respeto y el afecto.

-Te veo pensativa. ¿Por qué?

Jake tenía la capacidad de darse cuenta siem pre que algo perturbaba a Bella.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Prefirió fingir estar ocupada en beber de su lata fría.

-Se trata de un hombre, ¿verdad? ¿Lo conozco? - Bella mordió otro trozo de pizza.

-¿Por qué piensas que es un hombre?

-Porque tienes unas tremendas ojeras -sonrió-No has dormido bien. Y sé que no eres de las que te gusta estar de juerga hasta el amanecer. Dudo que la falta de sueño sea por eso.

-Podría estar preocupada por lo de mañana.

-No -aseguró él - Si no quieres contármelo, no me lo cuentes.

Bella lo miró en silencio.

-Era un invitado a la fiesta a la que asistí ayer -hizo una pequeña pausa- Y no quiero volver a verlo jamás.

-El hombre lleva la palabra «problema» escrita en la frente -dijo Jake.

-No -lo corrigió ella-Porque no voy a permi tirle que lo sea.

-Cielo, me parece que no vas a tener elección -dijo con una leve carcajada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque eres una mujer que sabe defenderse con uñas y dientes y, si no lograste deshacerte de él ayer, es que te va a causar problemas -sonrió con sorna - ¡Estoy impaciente por conocer al hombre al que no has podido vencer!

-No lo vas a conocer.

-¿Tú crees que no?

-Lo sé -le aseguró ella con vehemencia.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices - Jake levantó las dos manos en un gesto conciliador- Anda, cómete tu pizza.

-Eso es lo que trato de hacer -se comió el últi mo trozo, agarró una servilleta y se limpió los de dos- Te ayudaré a limpiar todo esto.

-¿A limpiar qué? No hay nada que limpiar

-Pues entonces, me iré a casa -se puso de pie le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La galería abrió a las cuatro y, una hora más tar de, ya habían llegado la mayor parte de los invita dos, que se movían de un lado a otro, copa en mano.

Una suave selección de música barroca daba la atmósfera perfecta al evento.

Bella había elegido un elegante vestido ne gro, con un corte estilo años cincuenta, tacones fi nos y medias negras. Llevaba el pelo recogido y un maquillaje discreto que enfatizaba sus ojos. Era, sin duda, la imagen viva de la elegancia.

Los del servicio de catering servían deliciosos canapés. Y ya había varias señales de «vendido» colgadas en diferentes cuadros.

La exposición estaba resultando todo un éxito. Todo era, como diría Jake, perfecto. Bella levantó la mirada, vio a su socio y son rió.

-¡Otro triunfo, querida! -dijo una voz conocida.

Bella sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Era James, con su habitual cinismo.

Ella se volvió y sonrió educadamente.

-No esperaba que vinieras.

-No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo - Se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, dispuesto a besarla. Pero apartó la cara y sus labios sólo le roza ron la mejilla. La mirada de James se endureció.

-Es extraño que Edward Cullen, el soltero de oro, todavía no haya aparecido por aquí -le acarició sugerentemente el brazo.

Bella sintió un escalofrío.

-Me parece realmente difícil que venga. No tie ne invitación.

-¡Mi dulce Bella! Renee se ha encargado de entregarle una invitación en la comida que ellos celebrado en el yate. Edward aseguró que nos honraría con su presencia.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

-¿De verdad?

James enarcó una ceja.

-Noto cierta desazón en ti. ¿Es que su actuación de anoche no fue precisamente estelar? Bueno, a veces el cansancio de un largo viaje puede provocar malas jugadas -sonrió malignamente.

«Calma, mantén la calma», se dijo a sí misma. Bella optó por echar a andar, pero James la tenía sujeta por el brazo.

Se volvió y lo miró con rabia.

-Esta conversación no va a ninguna parte -Bella trató de retirar el brazo, pero James la aga rró con más fuerza - Con tu permiso, tengo cosas que hacer. Espero que te guste la exposición. Jake y yo confiamos francamente en el talento de Brett.

-¡Ah, el eminente Jake! ¿Sabías que es bise xual?

Aquel malicioso comentario era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-Las preferencias sexuales de mi socio son asunto única y exclusivamente suyo. Por cierto, po dría denunciarte por difamación.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres el hada buena del pobre diablo?

-y tú eres un...

-Bella.

El marcado acento italiano de aquella voz grave le provocó a Bella un estremecimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Edward Cullen allí? ¿Habría oído toda la conversación?

Bella se volvió hacia él.

-Edward -lo saludó ella y se tensó al sentir su mano sobre la espalda.

Cullen no mostraba sentimiento alguno en el rostro, pero sus ojos mostraban cierta fuerza con tenida.

-¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó Edward. ¡Claro que sí! Y no uno, sino dos: James y él. -Con vuestro permiso, tengo muchos invitados a los que atender.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Sin embar go, para su sorpresa, pronto descubrió que Edward estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -le pre guntó en el momento en que estuvieron a suficiente distancia de James.

-Te estoy rescatando.

-No necesito que nadie me rescate.

Edward sonrió con cinismo.

-Especialmente si el rescatador soy yo.

-Escucha, guárdate la indignación para un momento y un lugar más apropiados. .

-¿Para cuándo? -dijo Bella-. No tengo in tenciones de volver a verte en mi vida.

-Teniendo en cuenta que tanto tus padres como los Hale me han invitado a unos cuan tos de sus eventos va a ser francamente difícil que no nos veamos.

Bella quería gritar. ¿Qué diablos les ocurría a los hombres? En las últimas veinticuatro horas, sen tía el más atroz de los acosos y, posiblemente, todo fuera culpa de Edward.

Seguramente, James no se estaría comportando de aquel modo de no haber sido por lo sucedido en la fiesta. ¿O quizás sí? Empezaba a dudar de todo, pues James había mostrado una parte de él que desconocía por completo.

-¿Por qué no me muestras el trabajo de vuestro protegido con más detenimiento?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? -preguntó Bella.

-Podría ser un comprador potencial y, según dice tu madre, tienes muy buen ojo como buscadora de talentos.

¿Se daba cuenta aquella mujer de lo hermosa que estaba cuando se enfadaba?.

-Mi madre tiene una tendencia desmesurada a exaltar mis supuestas virtudes -dijo ella secamente.

-El cinismo no es tu estilo.

En otra ocasión, el comentario la habría hecho reír. Pero, en aquel momento, sólo la enervó más. Sabía perfectamente lo que se proponía Renee.

Bella optó finalmente por darle un punto de vista profesional sobre las obras. Le habló del color, de la excepcional técnica que utilizaba y de la repercusión que podría llegar a tener en el mercado.

Edward retiró la mano de la espalda de Bella y ésta sintió un frío desconcertante.

Era absurdo que le sucediese aquello, cuando to dos sus instintos le advertían de que Edward era un hombre realmente peligroso del que debía mante nerse alejada si quería conservar su salud emocional.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hola mis chicas! Como estan? Ya volvi! jejeje Pues aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta emocionante historia! Lo unico que les digo es que solo tiene unos 10 o 9 capitulos! a menos que los kieran cortos y son 13, ustedes diran!. Bueno les cuento que iba a subir dos historias : "Dos mundos" y " Amor Silencioso", pero resulta que son largas y como ya comenze la universidad no tengo tiempo y no quiero hacerlas esperar. Por otra parte , los capitulos de esta historia los subire cada dia o cada dos dias, porque en Diciembre pues cominzo el trabajo y en Enero la uni otra vez..._

_ Bueno por ultimo les doy las grax por los Review y por las alertas me hacen mas feliz_

_L__es mando un grannnnnnnnnn beso!!!_

_ xoxoxoxox_

_ **100% magia y amor!!**_

**_ ..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen_**

**_Y la trama tampoco_**

**_ La amante fingida_**

Capítulo 4

-¿Cual de los cuadros es tu favorito? -preguntó Edward mientras recorrían la exposición.

De vez en cuando, los invitados se detenían a saludar a Bella y ella se veía en la obligación de presentar a su misterioso acompañante. En todos los casos, sin excepción, se veían miradas interro gantes sobre la relación que habría entre ellos, ante las que Bella no sabía bien si sentirse furiosa o resignada.

Bella abrió la boca dispuesta a dar una res puesta impertinente, pero cambió de opinión.

-Me gusta ése, el del niño sobre la duna que mira extasiado el mar.

Edward alzó la mano y apartó del rostro de Bella un mechón de pelo que le había cubierto los ojos. Ella se estremeció.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él.

-Porque me parece que el mar representa el mundo. El pequeño siente una curiosidad inmensa sobre lo que hay más allá del horizonte. No obstan te, si miras con detenimiento a su rostro, encuentras muchos sentimientos encontrados -decía Bella con entusiasmo-. Está tratando de no sentir miedo, pero lo siente, inevitablemente.

Era mucho más que un cuadro, representaba la vida en sí misma, la promesa y el desafío del futuro siempre incierto.

-Considéralo vendido.

Bella volvió la mirada hacia él.

-Ni siquiera has preguntado el precio.

-Está en el programa -Edward sonrió sensual mente- ¿Cuánto descuento me harás?

Habría deseado decir ninguno, pero pensó que era mucho más inteligente por su parte separar lo personal de lo profesional.

-Depende de la forma de pago.

-Mañana a primera hora te haré llegar un che que y yo me encargaré de recogerlo.

Bella no dudó en la respuesta.

-Entonces, tienes un cinco por ciento de des cuento.

Bella se dijo a sí misma que le daba igual lo que pensara hacer con el cuadro o dónde pensara colgarlo.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

Su tono aparentemente liviano y amigable no engañó a Bella. Aquel hombre era demasiado intuitivo y, probablemente, intuía que algo le suce día. La sensación de que pudiera leerle el pensa miento la hacía sentir vulnerable.

-¿Por qué habría de preocuparme nada? Acabo de vender el cuadro más caro de toda la exposición.

-Sí, pero según tú misma has reconocido es tu favorito -dijo Edward-. Supongo que puedes darme algún consejo sobre cómo debe exhibirse este cua dro.

Podría haberle dicho que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, pero prefirió respetar la ética profesional y aconsejar bien al cliente.

-Debería estar en el centro de una pared bastan te grande -le dijo-. Preferiblemente, la pared debe ría estar pintada en un suave tono azul para crear la sensación de continuidad.

Era interesante para Edward darse cuenta de que la pasión de Bella por el arte hacía que perdiese por completo su estado de alerta hacia él.

-Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo que hablar un momento con mi socio -sonrió educadamente y se dirigió hacia Jake.

-Así que es ése -dijo Jake en cuanto se acercó a él.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Sí, claro que lo sabes.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso en este momento.

-Lo que quieras.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Pero si ni siquiera me gusta como persona!

-¿y qué diablos tiene eso que ver? -le preguntó Jake.

-Grrr -gruñó Bella y Jake soltó una car cajada.

-¡Lauren! -Jake cambió su actitud y se puso la máscara del negociante amanerado que tan bien le funcionaba- ¿Cómo estás, querida?

Bella sonrió educadamente a la rica viuda que había invertido gran parte de su capital en be neficio de la innovadora galería. Era sin duda una de sus mejores clientas y ya se había gastado en los últimos tres años una cifra de seis ceros.

-¡Esta siendo un verdadero éxito! -la felicitó Renee, al ver a su hija acercarse- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-Sí, así es. Es una exposición única.

-Gracias, papá. Aunque, por supuesto, tú no puedes ser objetivo.

Charlie sonrió, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó amorosamente en la mejilla.

-Claro.

-Mañana vamos a dar un pequeño cóctel por la noche. Sólo unos pocos amigos. A las seis. ¿Vendrás?

La idea de Renee de unos pocos amigos sig nificaba veinte o treinta personas, unas deliciosas y sofisticadas bebidas, servidas en la terraza, y unos canapés cuidadosamente elaborados.

-No mamá - dijo Bella con un tono de dis culpa - Tengo planes para mañana.

-Es una pena. Hemos invitado a Saska y a Edward. - Pensé que tal vez te gustaría traer a Jake.

Estaba claro que, bajo aquella invitación había otro de los mensajes secretos de su madre. Bella prefirió ignorarlo.

-Bueno, si te lo piensas mejor, allí te estaremos esperando.

-Gracias, mamá.

Los invitados ya empezaban a marcharse, pero pasó un rato antes de que la galería se vaciara.

Bella organizó el trabajo de los camareros para que fuera efectivo. Gran parte de la limpieza quedó hecha.

-Vete a casa -le dijo Jake- Estás muy cansa da. Tienes ojeras. Mañana arreglaremos todo esto.

-No sabía que tuviera un aspecto tan lamentable -dijo Bella.

-Querida mía, soy un viejo amigo y eso me da derecho a ser absoluta y despreciablemente sincero.

-La exposición ha sido todo un éxito. Se habían vendido todos los cuadros de Brett, y ya había otra exposición del mismo pintor progra mada para abril.

-Sí, mucho -asintió Jake. Se acercó a ella y la besó amigablemente en la mejilla- Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, me gusta el italiano. Me he divertido mucho viendo cómo te miraba.

Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago. -¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en mi protector?

-Desde el día en que te conocí y te tomé tanto afecto como si fueras mi hermana - Ella sonrió.

-En ese caso, querido hermano, me voy a casa y te dejo con todo esto patas arriba.

-Te quiero aquí mañana a las diez de la mañana-dijo Emilio-. Cuídate.

La calle estaba bien iluminada. La galería estaba en una calle céntrica, llena de tiendas y de cafés. Se dirigió hacia su coche, que estaba aparcado a unos veinte metros de distancia.

Cuando ya estaba cerca, se detuvo bruscamente, al ver una figura masculina apoyada sobre su capó.

La figura se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Ya creía que no ibas a salir nunca de la galería -dijo James.

Bella hizo caso omiso de su comentario y trató se seguir su camino. Pero James la retuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-Ha sido un día muy largo y lo único que real mente quiero es irme a dormir. Buenas noches.

-¡Maldita seas, Bella! ¡No puedes salir de mi vida así, sin más!

-¡Suéltame! Quiero irme.

A Bella la tomó por sorpresa el repentino movimiento de James, quien la agarró y la besó bruscamente.

Pero el instinto la ayudó a reaccionar a toda ve locidad. Consiguió agarrarlo y hacer que perdiera el equilibrio, hasta tirarlo al suelo.

Bella se apresuró hacia el coche, abrió la puerta y se metió, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar, James la alcanzó y trató de sacarla.

-Me parece que la señorita ha dicho claramente que no -la voz era tremendamente familiar.

James apretó los dedos sobre la frágil carne de Bella.

-¡Maldita zorra!

-¡Déjala en paz! -Edward lo amenazó con la mi rada - Si no lo haces, vas a tener verdaderos proble mas para andar durante los próximos meses.

Bella apretó los dientes al sentir las uñas del agresor sobre la carne. Antes de que pudiera gritar, la soltó.

Se apartó con rabia, cruzó la calle, se metió en su coche y arrancó rechinando las ruedas.

Edward profirió todo tipo de insultos entre dien tes, perfectamente comprensibles aunque fueran di chos en un idioma extranjero.

-Te llevaré a casa -le dijo al fin.

-No hace falta -respondió ella-Estoy bien.- Edward hizo caso omiso de su afirmación y remetió en el asiento del conductor, obligándola a pa sar al del copiloto.

-De verdad, estoy bien, no es necesario que me lleves -le aseguró.

Tres manzanas más allá, estaba la casa de Bella y tardaron escasamente dos minutos en lle gar.

-¿Tienes la tarjeta?

Bella la sacó del bolso y se la dio sin mediar palabra.

Nikos metió el vehículo en su plaza correspon diente. . -¿Y tu coche?

-Fui andando hasta la exposición -le dijo, mien tras se dirigían al ascensor- ¿Qué piso es?

-No hace falta...

-¿Qué piso es? -repitió Edward.

Aquel hombre siempre parecía mantener la cal ma bajo cualquier circunstancia por adversa que fuera.

-Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído a casa, pero ya estoy perfectamente -lo miró a los ojos y obtuvo una tácita negativa De verdad.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

-Mírate al espejo, por favor -le dijo.

Bella así lo hizo. Pronto se dio cuenta de a qué se refería. Su pelo se había convertido en una masa informe que caía arbitrariamente. Estaba muy pálida, con grandes ojeras y un gesto asustadizo del que no era consciente.

-¿Qué piso, por favor? -preguntó Edward por úl tima vez.

-El quince. - Al abrirse las puertas, Bella le indico cuál era su apartamento con un leve gesto de su mano.

Una vez en casa, sintió una urgente necesidad de desprenderse del tacto de Jamas, de lavarse la boca.

-Me voy a dar una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa.

Ya le importaba bien poco que Edward Cullen estuviera o dejara de estar en su apartamento, que pensara marcharse o quedarse para siempre. Le daba todo igual.

Lo único que realmente quería era librarse de aquellas ropas y estar sola.

Probablemente las quemaría en cuanto pudiera.

Bella dejo correr el agua, hasta que logro la temperatura ideal.

Enseguida, se metio en el agua y dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo durante un largo rato.

Minutos después, salio, se seco, se puso ropa limpia y se seco el pelo hasta conseguir secarlo casi por completo. Se lo recogio con una pinza.

Vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta an cha, se dirigio hacia la cocina, donde Edward estaba preparando café.

Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y se había desatado el primer bot6n de la camisa.

-He hecho un poco de café.

Sobre la mesa había dos tazas, leche y azúcar.

Parecía tranquilo y en control de todo, pero a Bella seguía pareciéndole sospechoso aquel modo de mantener siempre a raya sus emociones.

-No tienes por qué hacer todo esto -le dijo.

-No -respondió Edward-. Claro que no.

Echó azúcar y leche al café y se lo llevó a los la bios.

-¿ Vas a denunciarlo?

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

Eso significaría que la policía intervendría, haría preguntas. No podía permitir que los padres de James...

-No, creo que no.

La mirada de Edward la perturbó.

-¿y qué ocurrirá la próxima vez que te espere? - Bella sintió un escalofrío.

-No habrá ninguna próxima vez.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si la hubiera, sabría arreglármelas.

-Tienes mucha confianza en ti misma.

-Me las arregle bien contigo.

Edward sonrió.

-Yo no tenía intención alguna de hacerte daño. -Pero yo no lo sabía.

-No -admitió él-. No juzgues al hijo por sus pa dres.

-¿Es un mensaje en clave, Edward?

El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó.

-¿No vas a responder?

Bella contestó a la llamada.

-Bella -dijo su interlocutor.

Era James. Apretó el auricular con nerviosismo.

-No tengo nada que decirte -colgó sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada. Poco después, volvió a sonar.

Tardó unos segundos, pero al final, volvió a responder.

-Lo siento -dijo una voz compungida-. Estaba celoso, muy celoso. No quería hacerte daño.

Bella volvió a colgar. Pero nada más hacerla volvió a sonar.

-Vuelve a Llamar y me aseguraré de que Bella llame a la policía -dijo Edward.

James respondió una serie infinita de barbaridades

Lo que sugieres es anatómicamente imposible. Pero si quieres, pue do pedir consejo legal sobre lo que te sucedería si lo intentaras.

Esa vez fue James el que colgó.

-¿Tiene Ilave de tu apartamento?

-¡Claro que no! -dijo Bella indignada por semejante pregunta.

-Me alegro.

Bella le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¡Lo que yo haga con mi vida o con quién es sólo asunto mío! ¿Entendido?

Le gustaba aquella mujer, su espíritu guerrero. Una parte de él habría deseado tomarla en sus bra zos. Pero sabía que no era el momento.

-Hoy sí es asunto mío.

-No salí de la galería hasta media hora después que todos los invitados. ¿Qué hacías todavía allí cuando salí?

-Me iba a casa a pie, ¿recuerdas? Me di cuenta de que James estaba sentado en un coche que no tenía intención alguna de utilizar y esperé.

Edward no tuvo que decir nada más, Bella lo entendió rápidamente.

-Debería darte las gracias. - Edward sonrió ligeramente.-Pues dámelas.

-Acabo de hacerlo.

-y ahora quieres que me vaya.

-Por favor.

Edward sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y escribió una serie dígitos en ella.

-Ese es mi teléfono móvil -la dejó encima de la mesa-. Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora.

Lo acompañó hasta la entrada, esperó a que re cogiera su chaqueta y su corbata y a que se las pu siera. Después, le abrió la puerta.

Edward alzó la mano lentamente hasta acariciar su mejilla.

-Buenas noches. - Se marchó y Bella dio gracias de que no la hubiera besado.

Cerró la puerta con llave.

Se dirigió al salón, se sentó en el sofá y puso la televisión con el control remoto.

Cambió varias veces de canal, con la idea de encontrar algo que la ayudara a evadirse.

Trató de pensar en la galería, en el éxito que ha bían tenido, hasta que poco a poco, los ojos se le fueron cerrando, y se quedó dormida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_ Hello, hello my girls!! jejeje Como estan? Yo pues cansada! un dia completo de remodelacion en la casa! lo que trae a navidad no?! casi que no les subo el cap! Pero me arme de fuerzas y aqui estoy! Gracias por los Review y por las alertas!! me alegran la vida!! ^^_

_ Les mando mil millones de Besos_

_xoxoxox_

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes no me pertencen_**

**_Al igual que no me pertenece la historia, esto no es mas que una humilde adaptacion._**

Capítulo 5

Bella se despertó con el sonido de unas voces masculinas que la sobresalta ron. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se trataba del televisor. Era la voz del actor Don Johnson, en el papel de Sonny, en una reposición de Miami Vice.

Se estiró para desentumecer los músculos.

Miró el reloj. Era la hora de darse un baño en la piscina cubierta del edificio. Luego se daría una du cha, se tomaría un buen desayuno y se pondría de camino a la galería.

Eran cerca de las nueve cuando llegó allí.

-Buenos dias!.

-Hola -saludó a Jake con una inmensa sonrisa, al ver toda la galería resplandeciendo de lim pia-. Eres un ángel.

-Viniendo de ti, eso es todo un cumplido.

-Lo dijo en serio.

Jake sonrió malignamente y la miró de soslayo.

-Lo sé.

-Ya que tú has limpiado, yo me pondré con el trabajo de oficina. Haré unas cuantas llamadas y todo el papeleo.

-Pero, antes de nada, una café -se acercó hacia ella, la agarró de los hombros y la miró fijamente- ¿Dolor de cabeza, falta de sueño o una tercera cosa sin diagnosticar?

-Un poco de cada una.

Jake se quedó pensativo.

-Háblame acerca de la tercera, Bella. -Jake la llamaba muchas cosas: «querida, cariño, cielo...», pero nunca la llamaba «Bella».

-Fue una noche realmente espléndida.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé -respondió él- Hemos tenido otras muchas noches

espléndidas y ninguna te pro vocó palidez y ojeras.

Bella decidió contar una verdad a medias.

-Me dormí viendo la tele y me he despertado hecha un cuadro, toda entumecida y sobresaltada por la voz de Don Johnson.

Jake no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

-¡Un buen intento, cielo! Pero nada creíble.

-¿No habías dicho algo de un café?

Jake preparó una humeante taza y Bella se la llevó a la oficina.

Puso al día todas las cuentas, listó los clientes que habían comprado obras la noche anterior, e hizo todos los papeles de ingreso de los cheques.

Organizó el embalaje y envío de las obras y con sultó con cada cliente si el día previsto era conve niente.

El intercomunicador sonó.

-Dime, Jake.

-James Hale está aquí. ¿Quieres que lo mande para allá?

-No -la negativa fue rotunda - No quiero verlo- Unos minutos más tarde, el intercomunicador volvió a sonar.

-Dice que lo que tiene que decirte es de vital importancia.

Decidió atender a tan desagradable visitante.

-James -le dijo con frialdad.

-Quería disculparme en persona.

Algo le decía que tenía que ser precavida.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso. Tengo mu cho trabajo, así que te rogaría...

-Necesito hablar contigo, explicarte lo sucedido. Por favor, come conmigo -su tono y sus motivos eran muy convincentes demasiado convincentes- No sé qué fue lo que me pasó...

-Quiero que te vayas, James. Ahora -dijo Bella con calma, pero tajantemente.

James trató de tocarla, pero ella se apartó como si se tratara de un apestado.

-Bella -la interrupción de Jake vino como caída del cielo-. Perdona, pero estoy en mitad de una llamada internacional y no puedo atender a Edward Cullen. Ha venido a pagar y a recoger el cuadro. Atiéndele tú, por favor.

Llevaba el móvil en la mano y ella creyó, en principio, que la excusa era real. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que era una táctica.

-Sí, claro que sí -respondió ella.

Edward la observó fijamente mientras se aproxi maba a él. Tenía un aspecto tan frágil como un jarrón de cristal de Bohemia.

-Buenos días -dijo ella..

La mirada del italiano era fría, analítica, oscura.

Sin mediar palabra, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios. Bella sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, Bella? -dijo James con rabia.

Edward hizo el abrazo aún más patente.

-Creo que no tiene sentido que sigamos mante niendo el secreto -dijo Edward y miró a Jake, que se encontraba allí también- Bella y yo salimos juntos. Es oficial y queremos que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Bella tuvo la extraña sensación de estar entrela espada y la pared y optó por seguirle el juego.

James esperó unos segundos, por si Bella desmentía lo que su acompañante acababa de decir. Pero no lo hizo.

James salió enfurecido.

Jake cerró la puerta y puso el cartel de «Cerra do».

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Pues acabo de hacerlo. ¿Vas a denunciarme? - Bella miró primero a uno y luego al otro. Se dirigió a Edward.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? La noticia no tardará ni dos horas en llegar a oídos de mis padres.

Sin duda, su madre estaría encantada con la noticia.

-Esto solucionará todos tus problemas con Saska, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién es Saska? -preguntó Jake.

-La viuda reciente de un gran amigo mío.

-Edward me pidió que colaborara con él para de sengañar a la mujer

-Ya -dijo Jake y asintió la cabeza- Pero tú te negaste.

-sí, se negó.

Jake sonrió y en sus ojos apareció un brillo de complicidad.

-Yo creo que deberías jugar, cielo -le dijo- Te hará bien.

-Jacob -le advirtió Bella- no encuentro nada de esto divertido.

-Lo sé, querida, no esperaba que lo hicieras. Pero me vais a perdonar si os digo que me voy a di vertir mucho con la función -continuó sin dejar que respondieran - Conmigo, vuestro secreto está a sal vo. ¿Por qué no os vais a comer juntos para perfilar vuestra estrategia?

-Sí, es una excelente idea.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero no lo hizo.

-De acuerdo. Iré por mi bolso.

Antes de salir, Jake estaba hablando por telé fono y ella le indicó en gestos que volvería a las dos.

-Sugeriría algún lugar cerrado con aire acondi cionado –dijo Edward.

-Bien, me parece bien -respondió ella mientras se ponía las gafas de sol.

Diez minutos más tarde, ya estaban sentados.

-Tus padres han invitado a Saska al cóctel de esta noche.

Bella lo miró fijamente. Parecía relajado cómodo.

-Mi madre es una experta anfitriona. Estoy se gura de que os divertiréis -dejó sobre la mesa el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

-Te recogeré a las seis menos cinco.

-Tengo otros planes.

-Cancélalos.

-No quiero hacerle eso a mis amigos.

La miró intensamente.

-Estoy seguro de que lo entenderán si se lo ex plicas.

Sí, claro que sí. Pero no se trataba de eso. Bella agarró el tenedor y pinchó un poco de lechuga..

-La farsa no tiene que dar comienzo hoy. Emmett y Rosalie estarán entre los invitados. ¿No crees que va a ser un poco extraño que no vengas conmigo? Saska vendrá en tonces como mi acompañante.

No tenía más remedio que admitir que tenía razón.

-Supongo que es así. De acuerdo, iré contigo.

De pronto, sintió que acababa de tomar una de cisión que podría cambiar su vida.

¿Y cuánto duraría aquella relación ficticia? ¿Días, semanas, meses? Tampoco tenían que asistir a todas las fiestas de la ciudad. Sólo tendría que verlo un par de noches a la semana.

Pero algo dentro de ella la advertía de que debía mantenerse alerta, de que procurara que nada de aquello afectara a sus emociones.

Dio un sorbo de agua mineral y se metió otro bocado de ensalada. Pero, aunque estaba deliciosa, su apetito disminuía progresivamente.

¿Qué iba a hacer con la química, con lo que sen tía cada vez que la tocaba?

Había experimentado más emociones en los últi mos dos días, que... que en toda su vida. Tenía que admitido.

Edward la observaba con detenimiento. Su mirada intensa le hacía sentir cómo si aquel hombre fuera capaz de adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-Supongo que tendremos que establecer una se rie de reglas de juego.

-Como por ejemplo...

Bella trató de leer en su rostro algún signo, alguna intención, algún sentimiento. Pero su másca ra era impenetrable.

-Lo primero es que jamás tomarás decisiones por mí, ni viceversa -dijo-. Tenemos que consultar nos siempre.

-Me parece razonable.

Eso era sólo el principio.

-No debe haber innecesaria... -iba a decir inti midad, pero la palabra sonaba demasiado perso nal-. No debe haber innecesaria proximidad.

-Trataré de controlarme -dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

-No tiene gracia -dijo ella.

-Siento que no te guste mi sentido del humor. Es lo mejor de mí.

-¿Quieres poner un tiempo a esto?

Edward levantó una ceja.

-¿A la comida?

-¡No! A nuestra supuesta relación.

-¡Ah! -sonrió-. Creo que de no. Debe durar el tiempo necesario.

Por supuesto, ese era el objetivo de aquella far sa.

Ya había comido suficiente ensalada, así que apartó el plato y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Hay algo que me intriga -dijo ella - ¿Cómo sa bías que había estudiado en la Sorbona?

Edward la miró fijamente.

-Me gusta conocer todos los detalles de la gente con la que tengo intenciones de hacer negocios. Es una medida de precaución.

Eso suponía que tenía que tenía acceso a infor mación confidencial, lo que no. era de extrañar en un hombre tan poderoso como él.

-Desde que inicié mis negocios con Emmett Hale, todo y todos los que se relacio nan con ellos son motivo de investigación para mí.

Eso significaba que los padres de Bella tam bién estaban bajo la atenta vigilancia de aquel hombre.

-No nos conocimos en París.

-Sí, si lo hicimos.

-¿Dónde? Creo que me acordaría si así hubiera sido.

-En una fiesta.

Sí, eso era posible. Había asistido a varias fies tas durante su estancia en París. Pero no recordaba haber visto a Edward Cullen.

-No nos presentaron, ¿verdad?

-No –dijo Edward-. Había demasiada gente y yo estaba con otra persona.

¿Por qué un comentario como aquél hacía que sintiera celos?

-No estaría de más que me dieras tu teléfono,¿no crees? -continuó él-Así podría llamarte.

-¿Quieres decir que todavía no lo tienes?

-Prefiero que me lo des tú voluntariamente.

Lo miró durante unos segundos. Después, buscó en el bolso y encontró una tarjeta. Se la dio, sin decir nada.

-¿Quieres café o postre?

¿ Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí? No lo sabía, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-No quiero nada, gracias. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes de volver a la galería –mintió ella.

Edward llamó al camarero.

-Te acompañaré.

Bella iba a decir que no, pero pensó que lo mejor era no decir nada.

Edward pagó y salieron del restaurante.

No era difícil encontrar cosas que hacer. Lo pri mero fue la panadería. Allí, compró un par de em panadas y una lata de bebida.

-Es para Jake -le aclaró innecesariamente a Edward.

Luego, fueron a comprar sellos, lo que parecía perfectamente razonable.

¿Se estaría dando cuenta Edward de que se estaba inventando todas aquellas tareas? Seguramente, sí.

-¿ Ya has terminado?

El sonido de su voz, siempre tan varonil, siempre tan segura, la incitó a continuar con las falsas obligaciones.

Entró en la farmacia y compró un antiséptico.

Luego, fue a la frutería.

-Después de trabajar, no voy a tener tiempo de comprar nada.

Dos minutos después, llegaron a la galería. Du rante el camino, Bella había sentido en más de una ocasión, la necesidad de decir algo, de iniciar una conversación. Por no había encontrado ningún tema que la pudiera mantener a salvo.

Al llegar a la galería, le dio las gracias por la co mida y se despidió.

-Lo cierto es que he venido hasta aquí contigo, porque, si no recuerdo mal, todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente. Tengo que pagar el cuadro y or ganizar el transporte.

Bella lo atendió con eficiencia profesional.

Solucionaron el asunto y lo despidió lo antes que .pudo.

-¿Qué hay aquí? -preguntó Jake.

-Te he traído algo para picar -respondió ella.

-¡Qué amabilidad! -dijo complacido-. ¿Ha empezado ya la diversión?

-Está sólo en el prólogo.

-Esta noche puede resultar francamente intere sante.

Bella se limitó a sonreír y se metió en su ofi cina.

Eran bien pasadas las cinco cuando Bella lle gó a su casa.

En el contestador, había un mensaje de James. Le rogaba que lo llamase. Bella se lo pensó du rante escasamente cinco segundos y, acto seguido, optó por borrar el mensaje.

Su comportamiento empezaba a ser obsesivo y Bella se sentía ciertamente incómoda con su comportamiento. Nunca le había dado motivos para pensar que ella pudiera estar interesada en él.

Miró al reloj. Le quedaba escasamente media hora para ducharse y prepararse antes de que llegara Edward a recogerla.

Bella ya estaba en el portal cuando él llegó.

La miró de arriba abajo, complacido. Se había sujetado en el pelo en un moño alto y tirante. El maquillaje era discreto, pero resaltaba lo mejor de sus rasgos.

Se había puesto un vestido negro muy corto, con cuello de barco y manga corta, acompañado de unos zapatos de tacón alto y fino.

Estaba perfecta.

Bella se metió en el coche y sonrió ligera mente.

Edward parecía relajado, tranquilo. Ojala ella pu diera sentirse así también, pero, en el fondo, la idea de estar engañando a sus padres le desagradaba.

-Tenemos que ir a recoger a Saska a su hotel. - En pocos minutos, llegaron a su primer salió del coche y entró en el hotel.

Poco después, salió acompañado de una mujer pelirroja, muy diferente a lo que Bella se había imaginado. La imagen que ella se había hecho de Saska era la de una viuda desesperada y triste. Lo que realmente se encontró fue una joven mujer, atractiva y vital.

Conversaron amigablemente durante los diez minutos que duró el trayecto a las Islas Sovereign, un grupo de pequeñas islas situadas a tres kilóme tros en dirección norte, que se habían convertido en zonas residenciales.

La casa de Renee y Charlie Swan era una construcción de moderno diseño arquitectóni co, con tres niveles, de los que dos, se habían dedicado única y exclusivamente al entretenimiento.

Había varios coches aparcados a la puerta. Antes de entrar, Bella sintió cierto cosquilleo en el estómago ante la idea de tener que hacerlo junto a Edward. Para Bella no era fácil mentir de aquel modo.

Edward la agarró de la mano, la miró y le lanzó una cálida e irresistible sonrisa. Bella acusó los efectos.

Su corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad inaudita y respiraba con dificultad.

Una vez más, sus sentidos actuaban por sí mis mos, guiados sólo por el efecto que aquel hombre provocaba en ella y una vez más, se preguntó, preocupada, dónde se había metido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hola chicas! ¿Como estan? Pues ya se que me tarde y que les habia dicho que iba a actualizar todos los dias pero (siempre hay un pero en esta vida -.-'') Se acuerdan que les conte que mi madre esta cambiando la casa, pues sigue en eso, que si ventanas nuevas, que si pintura y bla bla bla... Y bueno aparte he estado acompañando a mi hermana al medico que nos queda un poco lejos, asi que llego cansada y agotada mentalmente. El miercoles les iba a subir un cap pero me tuve que ir a inscribir en la Uni y me mandaron de un lado a otro -.-'' por lo menos ya esta listo eso y estoy feliz porque voy a tener de actividad deportiva teatro yeahhh!!(no se que tiene de deportivo)... Lo bueno es que mañana no tengo nada que hacer jojojo asi que les voy a subir un cap nuevo, asi que bueno nos vemos mañana... Besos_

_ Gracias por las alertas y los review...._

_xoxoxoxox_

**_100% Magia y Amor_**

**_..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_La historia no me pertenece, al igual que no lo hacen los personajes.._**

Capitulo 5

-Edward, Saska, qué agradable sorpresa! -dijo Renee, la siempre impecable y agradable anfitriona. Después, se acercó a su hija y se besaron en la mejilla- Me alegro de que hayas po dido venir, Bella.

Los pocos amigos que había invitado su madre eran más de treinta. Los camareros de la empresa de catering pasaban bandejas con canapés y bebidas.

Bella fue saludando a todos los presentes con su aprendida cortesía y sus formas impecables.

De vez en cuando, sentía la presión de los dedos de Edward sobre los suyos. En varias ocasiones, trató de liberar su mano, sin ningún éxito.

Emmett y Rosalie Hale estaban entre los invitados y Bella temió que James pu diera aparecer de un momento a otro.

-¿Hace mucho que conoces a Edward? –preguntó Saska.

¿Qué intención oculta tenía aquella pregunta?

-Nos conocimos en París -respondió Edward. Bella lo miró con una sonrisa falsa.

-Te aseguro, cariño, que soy perfectamente ca paz de contestar yo misma -se volvió hacia Saska. Aquello empezaba a ser divertido-. Nos conocimos en una fiesta. Yo acababa de licenciarme en Histo ria del Arte y mis padres me mandaron a la Sorbona para hacer un master. Esos cursos son terribles, muy intensos y mis amigos me sacaron a dar una vuelta y me llevaron a esa fiesta. Edward estaba allí.

Saska sonrió.

-¿Estaba solo?

-No, claro que no. Estaba con una estupenda ru bia -realmente empezaba a pasárselo bien con aquel juego.

-Pero está claro que se sentía atraído por ti.

-Sí, mucho -declaró Edward mientras se llevaba la mano de Bella a los labios.

Ella fingió no sentir sus efectos embriagadores.

-Pero representó a la perfección el papel del ca ballero y no se acercó a mí, ¿verdad, cariño?

-No, hasta que vi la primera oportunidad.

Edward quería dejar muy claro que, cuando se tra taba de actuar, no había nadie que lo superara.

-Bella, Edward...

La llegada de Jake fue una ráfaga de aire fresco. Bella sonrió complacida mientras Edward le presentaba a Saska.

-Es un fiesta estupenda -dijo Jake, dirigién dose casi en exclusiva a la joven viuda- ¿Estás aquí de vacaciones?

-Sí. Edward me sugirió que me tomara unas se manas de descanso.

-Quizás podríamos cenar algún día juntos. ¿Qué te parecería el martes?

Jake se movía deprisa, o al menos eso era lo que a Bella le pareció al ver cómo le pasaba a Saska el brazo por los hombros.

-Bueno, si a Edward y a Bella les apetece. ¡Eso significaba una cena para cuatro!

-Nosotros, encantados, ¿verdad,querida? - Estuvo tentada de decir que no, pero se lo pensó. -Encantada, claro.

En cuanto tuviera oportunidad, hablaría con Edward sobre la frecuencia de aquellas salidas.

Bella dio otro sorbo a su copa de champán y agarró un canapé de marisco. Parecía que hacía si glos desde que había comido por última vez.

-Esta casa tiene una vista extraordinaria -dijo Saska-. Edward, deberías contarme la historia que tiene el diseño de estas islas.

-Llévate a Saska al mirador -le dijo Bella con una sonrisa malévola- Desde allí la vista es to davía mejor.

Aquello no era parte del plan. Pronto, Edward le puso solución.

-Creo que sería mucho mejor que la llevaras tú, eres la que realmente sabe.

Fue una elegante manera de devolver la pelota y Bella no pudo encontrar ninguna otra vía de es cape.

Al llegar al mirador, Bella le señaló a Saska en dirección a Broadwater.

-Ese estrecho trozo de tierra que vemos desde aquí es la isla Stradbroke. Desde allí, ya sólo queda la inmensidad del océano Pacífico.

Saska señaló a otra serie de islas.

-¿ y aquéllas?

-Manmade. Están todas conectadas por una se rie de puentes.

Se creo un profundo silencio entre las dos. Después de unos minutos, Saska fue la que ha bló.

-Edward es para mi alguien realmente especial - dijo-. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bella no fingió no entender a lo que se refe ria

-Supongo que si me dices todo eso es por algo.

-Me parece extraño que nunca antes hubiera ha blado de ti.

Bella se sintió, de repente, como si acabara de entrar en un campo de minas.

-Bueno, Edward tiene muchos negocios por Europa -comenzó dando un rodeo para buscar qué res ponder-. Nos conocimos cuando yo ya tenía que re gresar a Australia.

La mentira iba creciendo cada vez más.

-¿ y ahora? Según tengo entendido, hace muy poco que os habéis reencontrado -insistió Saska.

-Sí.

-¿Lo quieres?.

«Piensa antes de responder se dijo Bella.

-Edward me importa mucho -respondió, con la esperanza de que, al menos, esa declaración, no provocara la ira divina.

-A mí también -respondió la mujer.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¿Me estás re tando a duelo?

Saska sonrió primero, luego, se echó a reír y su rostro se iluminó con una extraña belleza.

-Me caes bien.

Saska se quedó pensativa un segundo.

-Es más, creo que serías estupenda para Edward -le dijo-. Pero yo también. Tenemos los mismos amigos, el mismo entorno, los mismos intereses. Todavía hoy me duele la pérdida de mi esposo. Pero no me gusta la soledad. ¿Me comprendes?

-Sí, claro que sí. Pero creo que se te olvida algo importante.

Saska enarcó las cejas.

-No creo.

-Edward es el único que puede decidir al respecto.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bueno, después de esta interesante charla, creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a la fiesta.

-Bien -respondió Saska.

Hacía una tarde estupenda. La brisa era leve y el cielo estaba despejado, pero se levantó una ligera bru ma cuando empezó a anochecer. El espectáculo era inigualable, con todo tipo de tonos rojos, naranjas, violetas, verdes y azules mezclándose y cambiando.

Las luces del jardín comenzaron a encenderse. También se iluminó la piscina.

Edward caminó hacia ellas al ver que regresaban. Aunque sonrió igualmente a ambas mujeres, su mano se posó, exclusivamente, sobre la espalda de Bella. La leve caricia de su palma sobre la fina tela del vestido alteró por completo a Bella.

Sentía todo su cuerpo cargado de electricidad. Edward bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído si que ría algo de comer.

Fue en ese instante cuando vio a James y perdió todo el apetito que tenía.

-Pensé que debías de estar hambrienta.

-Pues no, la verdad es que no.

A pesar de todo, Edward agarró un delicioso cana pé caliente y se lo acercó tentadoramente.

-Prueba esto.

Ella se negó. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba hacien do? Aquello era más de lo que su papel requería.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando?

-Podrías, al menos, fingir que te divierte –su voz era suave como la seda.

Mordió el canapé y le dio el resto a Bella, que aprovechó la ocasión para pegarle un mordisco en los dedos.

-¡Lo siento, cariño! ¿Te he mordido?

-No ha sido nada. Sobreviviré.

-¿Por qué no me traes algo de beber?

-¿Champán? .

-Sí -daría unos sorbos y luego cambiaría a agua mineral.

-¿ y tú Saska?

Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue dirigir la mirada hacia el camarero para que este acudiera de inmediato.

Aquel hombre emanaba poder. Su rostro, sus facciones, su altura y su cuerpo robusto y bien for mado. ¿Cómo sería haciendo el amor?

En ese instante, él se volvió hacia ella y captó su mirada. Lentamente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

¿Acaso sabría lo que estaba pensando?

De pronto, sintió una acuciante necesidad de es tar sola, de alejarse de allí durante unos minutos.

-Si no te importa, ahora vuelvo -le dijo a Edward, mientras le daba la copa-En seguida estoy contigo.

Bella se detuvo varias veces a saludar a nu merosos amigos de sus padres.

Después, subió las escaleras en dirección a la zona privada de sus padres.

Allí había no menos de cinco habitaciones de in vitados, todas con su aseo privado.

Eligió una de ellas. Se peinó y se retocó el ma quillaje. Pero, al salir a la habitación, se encontró a James bloqueándole la salida.

-Esta zona es privada -le dijo ella.

Continuó andando, con la esperanza de que se apartara, pero no lo hizo.

-James, me estás bloqueando la salida.

Sus instintos estaban alerta. Aquella parte de la casa estaba aislada contra los ruidos. Por mucho que gritara, nadie la oiría.

James no tardó en actuar. La agarró bruscamen te del brazo.

-¿Es que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

-Tu padre y el mío son socios y comparten el mismo círculo social. Éramos amigos -dijo ella.

-¿Estás insinuando que eso era todo lo que nos unía?

-Para mí así era -lo miró directamente a los ojos. Había algo oscuro y tenebroso-. Lo siento si pensabas que había más que amistad.

-Si Edward no hubiera aparecido aquella noche. - Bella se quedó en silencio, hasta que, al fin, le respondió.

-No habría supuesto ninguna diferencia.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -le dijo con fiereza y deses peración-. Tienes que darme otra oportunidad.

Eso no podría ocurrir jamás.

-¡Bella! -insistió él. Aquello iba más allá de la desesperación, rayaba la locura.

-¿ Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir haciendo esto? ¿Qué vas a conseguir con tenerme aquí contra mi voluntad.

Bella rezaba por que Edward decidiera ir a ver por qué tardaba tanto.

-¿Te has acostado con él?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡ Vete al infierno, zorra! -la agarró aún con más fuerza y se acercó brutalmente- Dudo que quiera nada contigo cuando sepa que te tuve yo primero.

De pronto, Bella estaba libre y James yacía en el suelo.

-No vas a tener esa oportunidad. Vamos a obte ner una orden policial para que no te puedas acercar a la incumples, irás directamente a la cárcel.

Edward miró a Bella. Estaba pálida. Se colocó el pelo con dedos temblorosos.

-¡No puedes hacer que me arreste! ¡No le he he cho nada!

-¡Ya veras si puedo o no!

-Mi padre....

-Ni siquiera el dinero de tu padre podrá librarte esta vez. El intento de violación es algo demasiado grave.

James se ruborizó.

-¡Yo no...!

Edward agarró a James de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te sujeto mientras Bella va a buscar a tus padres.

-Todo en esta vida tiene un precio. Mi padre pagará lo que haga falta.

-¿Tal y como hizo en el pasado? Me temo que esta vez no

Al ver que Bella se dirigía hacia la puerta, James se puso histérico.

-¡No traigas a mi madre! ¡Mi madre no! ¡No lo entenderá!

-Tal vez haya llegado el momento de que lo intente.

-¡Bella, por favor! Haré lo que me pidas.

-Podemos hacer esto de dos modos: Bella trae a tus padres y ellos se ocupan de ti, o te baja mos y hacemos una denuncia pública de lo que aca ba de suceder. Elige.

Bella bajó las escaleras con las piernas aún temblorosas.

Lo que aconteció minutos después es algo que no querría volver a vivir nunca. Una cosa era el amor maternal y otra, muy distinta, la devoción ciega.

Edward rechazó el intento de chantaje de Emmett y les rogó que se llevaran a su hijo de allí lo antes posible.

Ese fue el momento en que Renee entró en escena.

-James ha bebido demasiado - lo justificó su padre - Nos lo llevamos a casa.

Pero Renee no se quedó satisfecha con la ex plicación y pidió a Edward y a Bella que le aclararan lo que había sucedido, en cuanto estuvieron los tres solos.

Bella se negó a contestar.

-Edward...

-James se ha negado a aceptar la relación entre Bella y yo -su expresión era inalterable- Ano che, la esperó a la salida, y la molestó. Hace un mo mento ha querido ir aún más lejos.

Renee se llevó las manos a la boca, horrori zada.

-¡Mi niña! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente -le aseguró Bella.

-Me voy a ocupar, personalmente, de que Bella haga una denuncia y consiga una orden judi cial para que no se acerque a ella -dijo Edward-. Ya fue fichado por violencia en Sidney hace tres años.

-¡Hace justo tres años que los Hale se trasladaron a la costa!

-Lo expulsaron de dos colegios privados y de la universidad -dijo Edward.

Renee no se atrevió a preguntar de dónde ha bía sacado aquella información. Era suficiente con que la tuviera.

-Parece ser que es reincidente -terminó Edward. -Mientras tanto, Bella...

-Se quedará conmigo -dijo él.

-¡Un momento! -protestó Bella.

-Eso no es negociable, cariño -insistió edward.

-¡Cómo que no!

-Hazlo por mí -le rogó su madre.

-Le diré a Saska que nos vamos ya -dijo Edward- Si ella quiere quedarse, podrá volver al hotel en taxi.

Poco después, ya estaban en Main Beach. Bella no había pronunciado palabra en todo el trayecto.

-Puedo quedarme sola. No necesito un guardián -dijo Bella al llegar al aparcamiento de su bloque de pisos.

-¡Un buen intento!

Se volvió hacia él con los ojos incendiados por la ira.

-Escucha...

-¿ Quieres caminar por tu propio pie o me vas a obligar a que te lleve en brazos?

-¡Vete al infierno! -respondió ella, furiosa.

-Ya he estado allí dos veces en las últimas vein ticuatro horas, y te aseguro que no ha sido divertido -salió del coche y se dirigió al lado del conductor.

Abrió la puerta

-¿Qué prefieres?

-¡No te atrevas...

Se atrevió. La agarró sobre el hombro y la llevó hasta el portal, sacó la tarjeta de seguridad del bolso y subieron así en el ascensor, mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba.

No la dejó en el suelo hasta que no estuvieron dentro del apartamento.

-Si lo que quieres es pelear, vamos, anímate aquí estoy esperándote.

¡Claro que quería! Quería pegarle un puñetazo y partirle la mandíbula. Le importaba bien poco que tuviera mucha más fuerza que ella.

-¡Eres el hombre más arrogante y egocéntrico que he conocido en mi vida! ¡No te quiero en mi casa!

-O nos quedamos aquí o vamos a mi apartamen to. Tú decides.

Algo en su tono de voz logró apaciguar la rabia que Bella sentía.

-¿No crees que estás llevando el papel del héroe demasiado lejos?

-No.

La respuesta fue rotunda. Edward se ratificaba en su postura. No estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opi nión y Bella estaba demasiado agotada.

-Podría llamar a la policía -dijo ella, en un últi mo intento, ya sin energía.

-Adelante.

Era mejor ceder que ser derrotada.

-Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados. - Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su dormí torio. Cerró la puerta.

Si insistía en quedarse, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Ella pensaba darse un largo y espumoso baño no le importaba que él estuviera allí.

Después, se metería en la cama hasta el día si guiente.

Bella dejó que los vapores calientes del agua la calmaran. Pronto, el soporífero efecto del aroma y el vaho hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse.

Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su letargo.

Segundos después, Edward abrió la puerta.

-¿ Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Bella tenía un aspecto indefenso, con el pelo recogido arriba, los ojos somnolientos y todo el cuerpo sumergido en la espuma.

-He venido a comprobar que no te habías dormido y ahogado.

Las pupilas se le dilataron de la rabia y estalló como una bomba de relojería.

-¿Por qué diablos no has esperado a que respon diera?

-Precisamente he entrado porque no me has respondido.

-¡Pues date media vuelta ahora mismo y desaparece de mi vista! - Bella estaba congestionada de la rabia y lo miraba con verdadera ira.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, agarró un puñado de espuma y se lo lanzó al pecho. Su puntería era ex celente, pues golpeó exactamente en el lugar desea do, dejando sobre la camisa un enorme círculo de jabón y agua.

Bella no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ha cer.

Levantó los ojos y lo miró, y deseó, inmedia tamente, no haberlo hecho, pues lo que encontró despertó en ella todo tipo de sentimientos contra dictorios.

Por un momento, pensó que Edward iba a meter los brazos en el agua y se la iba a llevar directamen te al dormitorio. Pero no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, acababa de suceder algo. El aire parecía electrificado, y Bella podía sentir aque llos besos pasados como si fueran presentes: la tex tura de sus labios, el sabor de su boca, la primaria necesidad que despertaba dentro de ella.

Se quedó sin respiración. Tenía la sensación de que las palabras no podrían salir, pero salieron.

-Me has provocado -dijo al fin.

-¿Es eso una disculpa?

-Sólo una explicación.

La miró fijamente.

-Por favor, sal del baño.

-¡Estando tú ahí! ¡Ni loca!

Edward agarró una toalla limpia, la estiró y se la ofreció.

De repente, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lá grimas, y éstas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Aquello desarmó por completo a edward. Descon certado y vencido, dejó la toalla en su sitio, se dio media vuelta y salió del baño.

Bella abrió el tapón de la bañera, se secó, se puso una camiseta amplia y se metió en la cama.

Todo lo .sucedido en las últimas horas pasó por su cabeza una y otra vez, una y otra vez, mientras se esforzaba por borrado de su mente.

¿Dónde estaría Edward? Se preguntó si habría op tado por marcharse a su casa, o si, por el contrario, habría decidido quedarse.

No podía saberlo y, además, no le importaba. Pero, a pesar de esa testaruda actitud que la empu jaba a negar a Edward, su cuerpo seguía reaccionando de una forma singular, ya no sólo con su tacto, sino con presencia o, incluso, con su recuerdo.

Bella cambió de posición, agarró un libro y trató de seguir el argumento que tanto interés había despertado en ella días pasados. Sin embargo, su cabeza no conseguía centrarse en los avatares de la historia.

Finalmente, cerró el libro. Lo que realmente ne cesitaba era dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hello, hello, ¿Como estan? Yo pos muy bien! ya casi terminando con los cambios en la casa y esta tarde ponen el arbolito y las luces! Yeahh me encanta navidad!_

_ Bien hay algunas cosas que me gustaria aclararles:_

_1- Saska= porque no le cambie el nombre? Bueno no kise poner a Tanya, ni a Lauren, ni a Jessica por la simple razon que siempre son las malas, ademas me encanto ese nombre._

_2- Australia= porque no cambie el lugar?, porque me aburre Fork para un tipo de historia asi, osea de personas sumamente poderosas, veo Fork como el pueblito donde se desarrolla un amor bonito, no para que un nido de viboras viva alli._

_Ya aclarado estos punto, no me queda mas que agradecerles sus review y alertas. Y a los que no me dejan comentarios... No sean malitos T_T_

_ Cuidense xoxoxoxoxo_

_ **100% Magia y Amor**_

**_..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que la historia que no es mas que una humilde adaptacion._**

**_(Lemmon)_**

Capítulo 6

Bella se despertó sobresaltada. Las imágenes del sueño parecían tan reales, que habría podido jurar que lo eran. Por un lado estaban James, el maníaco. Por otro, estaba Edward, oscuro, amenazante. Ella no era más que un espectador del duelo de espadas entre ambos.

De pronto, se oyó un grito desgarrador, seguido del más absoluto silencio. Bella trató de averi guar quién era el vencedor, pero las facciones del guerrero victorioso aparecían borrosas.

-¡Cielo santo! -susurró Bella al incorporar se. Inmediatamente, encendió la luz que había en la mesilla, y miró de un lado a otro de la habitación, ansiosa por recobrar el sentido de la realidad.

Tenía las mejillas húmedas por el llanto. Se lim pió las lágrimas y se levantó de la cama. Se puso una bata y salió silenciosamente hacia la cocina.

El reloj indicaba que era la una y sedienta, necesitaba algo fresco que le aplacara la sequedad de la boca. Hacía calor, dema siado calor y, al abrir el frigorífico, sintió deseos de quedarse allí, de pie, el resto de la noche.

Agarró una lata y salió a la terraza del salón. Había una suave brisa, muy reconfortante Olía a sal, a océano. Respiró profundamente y observó la aparente quietud de la noche.

Había luces en diversos puntos, neones, lámpa ras y faroles, que dibujaban siluetas de luz sobre la oscuridad.

Bebió varias veces de su lata, mientras el viento agitaba los mechones sueltos de su pelo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabía si habían pasado diez o veinte minutos, cuando decidió vol ver al interior del apartamento. Pero, al regresar, le sobresaltó la sombra de un hombre en el salón.

Su cabeza le dijo rápidamente que se trataba de Edward, pero el miedo irracional hizo que su imagi nación volara más allá.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -le preguntó ella.

-Sólo unos minutos –dijo Edward.

Llevaba sólo una toalla atada a la cintura. Su torso y sus piernas estaban desnudas. Bella se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había planteado que podría necesitar algo de ropa, pues había ido sólo con lo puesto.

-Vi la luz encendida -continuó Edward.

-Así que decidiste investigar -dijo ella en un tono defensivo, aparentemente innecesario.

Sencillamente, se sentía débil, vulnerable, tenía miedo a no sabía qué.

Durante un fragmento de segundo, sintió la ne cesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos, de refugiarse en el calor de su regazo.

-No era mi intención asustarte.

¿Por qué se había levantado? ¿No había podido dormir? ¿Se despertaba fácilmente con cualquier ruido?

Bella tenía la sensación de que todo su cuer po se hubiera electrizado.

Una pequeña voz interior le decía que debía salir de allí, marcharse a toda prisa. Pero sus piernas no respondían a los mandatos de su cabeza.

Una intensa llama de deseo comenzaba a devo rarla y no podía contenerla.

Edward no dijo nada, solamente, se acercó muy lentamente hasta ella. Deslizó la mano por su pelo y le quitó el lazo que lo sujetaba. La cascada chocolate acarició esa misma mano y se deslizó por la espal da. Luego, Edward le besó primero el pelo y luego las sienes, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y reclamó, ham brienta, su lengua, sus labios. No quería pensar, sólo quería sentir. Quería perderse en la sensación de ser suya, de dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Levantó el rostro hacia él y dejó que aquellos la bios dejaran un rastro de besos sobre su mejilla.

Pero nada de aquello era suficiente y los dos lo sabían.

-Agárrate a mi cuello -le rogó Edward.

Ella lo hizo, ansiosa por sentir su carne.

La tomó en sus brazos y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas. La llevó hasta el dormitorio y, a cada paso, su roce insinuante exaltaba aún más su deseo de ser parte de él.

La posó sobre las sábanas frescas y la observó, hermosa, hambrienta, tácitamente entregada a todo. Sabía que podía hacerla suya en el momento en que quisiera. Pero decidió ir por el camino más lento.

Comenzó por explorar todo su cuerpo, sus rinco nes más sensuales. Y para ello, utilizó los labios y los dedos, y la palma de la mano, excitándola casi hasta lo doloroso.

Bella no era consciente de los sonidos que emi tía su garganta, de los gritos placenteros que se forma ban en su boca y que salían como una bocanada.

Edward jugueteó con sus pechos, con sus pezones, hasta que el deseo se convirtió en dolor.

No contento con eso, descendió por su vientre. La llevó casi hasta el éxtasis.

Bella reclamó su boca para un beso y su cuerpo para la unión total.

El se de tuvo unos instantes se puso protección y entonces sí lenta y seductoramente, se abrió cami no dentro de ella. Luego comenzó a moverse, en un ritmo cadencioso y sugerente, que fue creciendo y creciendo.

Lo que vino después fue una auténtica fiesta para todos los sentidos. Edward era capaz de explorar cada parte de su feminidad con la dureza de su mas culinidad, hasta excitar lugares para ella desconoci dos. Y, por fin, la explosión llegó a su punto máxi mo. Las lágrimas y los gritos se fundían con el más extremo de los placeres.

Bella no pudo permanecer inmóvil ni un se gundo más. Decidió tomar las riendas. Iba a lograr volverlo loco, y lo logró.

Se puso sobre él y comenzó a deleitarse con el sabor de su piel. Primero capturó uno de sus pezo nes.

Ella no sabía qué efecto tenía sobre él.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ella tomó la decisión final. Con la misma lentitud y sensualidad con que la había poseído él, lo poseyó ella.

El clímax fue entonces común.

Poco a poco, el fuego se fue apagando y ella se quedó sobre aquel cuerpo cálido, abatida y feliz. Edward comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

-Todavía estamos...

-¿Conectados?

Los dos se rieron.

-¿Estás cómoda?

-Sí -respondió ella. Podría haberse quedado así para siempre. Se sentía bien, muy bien.

Había muchas cosas que habría querido poder decirle. Habría querido poder contarle hasta qué punto lo que había sucedido era especial, no sólo fí sicamente, sino emocional y espiritualmente. Había compartido, había poseído y la habían poseído.

Pero aquella sensación de plenitud también le daba miedo. Era inevitable que a continuación sin tiera vacío.

«No pienses en eso», se dijo una y otra vez. «Li mítate a disfrutar de la noche y olvídate de lo que pueda venir después».

Aquello no era amor. El amor era un lento pro ceso al que se llegaba poco a poco, partía de un mu tuo conocimiento y comprensión.

Sin embargo, lo que habían compartido había sido mucho más que mero deseo. El deseo no te de jaba tan atrapado, tan sumergido en las sensaciones que el otro te daba, no te hacía preguntarte si lo que acababa de suceder tendría consecuencias imprevi sibles en tu vida.

Ya no habría modo de borrar lo sucedido. Sólo quedaba disfrutar de ello y aceptar lo que el día si guiente quisiera darle.

Edward se tumbó a su lado y ella, instintivamente, se refugió en su regazo.

Bella sintió que algo le acariciaba suavemen te el brazo. Hundió la cabeza dentro de la almoha da, y se resistió a despertarse. Era demasiado pron to, el despertador todavía no había sonado y ella estaba muy cansada.

De nuevo, la caricia despertó su piel. Abrió los ojos y vio a Edward. Estaba apoyado sobre un codo y la observaba.

Tenía una expresión ilegible y un aspecto sen sual.

Bella recordó todo lo que había sentido en sus brazos. Lo físico, lo emocional y lo espiritual se habían unido para dar lugar a la unión perfecta de dos cuerpos.

Sólo pensar en lo que habían compartido la alte raba por completo, hacía que su sangre fluyera a toda velocidad y que todo su fuego se encendiera de nuevo.

Consciente de lo que le sucedía, Edward deslizó suavemente su mano sobre uno de sus senos, atrapó uno de sus pezones y comenzó a acariciado, hasta excitar cada vez más su apetito. Luego lo atrapó en tre sus labios y ella comenzó a gemir.

Se puso sobre ella y se abrió paso entre su femi nidad.

Quedaba poco de la salvaje necesidad de la no che pasada. Lo que había era mucho más sutil, mu cho más dulce y sugerente.

Lentamente, le hizo el amor, hasta que, juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

Bella sonrió. Aquél sí era un hermoso modo de empezar el día.

-Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo –le dijo Edward.

-¡Mmm...!

La respuesta a su onomatopeya fue una sonora carcajada de Edward que levantó una nueva ola de sensaciones en Bella.

La solución estaba en jugar con las mismas cartas y responder con humor. Deslizó su dedo por la perfecta nariz de su amante y sonrió de nuevo.

-Es hora de comenzar el día con esas mundanas cosas que todos hacemos por la mañana: desayunar, duchamos y ponemos el disfraz correspondiente -dijo ella, mientras bajaba el dedo hasta sus labios. Él aprovechó que la tenía cerca para morderle sua vemente la yema- ¡Ay! Eso duele.

-Para eso lo he hecho -dijo Edward burlonamen te -Tenemos una hora para preparamos.

-No me gustan las prisas.

-Creo que esta vez no vas a tener quejas.

-¿Es eso una amenaza? -preguntó con una son risa - ¿Me vas a preparar algo especial para desayu nar? Yo siempre tomo dos tazas de café.

Edward se levantó de la cama y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Adónde me llevas? -preguntó ella.

-A la ducha -abrió la puerta del baño-. La segun da taza de café te la tendrás que tomar en la galería.

Abrió el agua y ajustó la temperatura. Cuando el agua estaba perfecta, se metió en la ducha con ella y la dejó en el suelo. Agarró la esponja y echó un poco de jabón oloroso. Lentamente, fue recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Fue una experiencia absolutamente erótica y su gerente, tanto que a Bella le costó controlarse. Comenzó a darle pequeños golpes con los puños.

-¿Es eso un protesta?

La idea de compartir algo así cada mañana la hacía estremecerse.

-Sí. No voy a poder desayunar.

La mirada de Edward se hizo oscura, peligrosamente sugerente. Se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró algo al oído.

-Eso quiere decir que mañana tendremos que levantarnos un poco antes.

Bella no dijo nada, no pudo. Las palabras pa recían haberse quedado atrapadas en su garganta.

Su cuerpo masculino estaba cerca, muy cerca y su masculinidad pujante era una tentación demasia do fuerte. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, una vez más.

Estaba loca de necesidad cuando, finalmente, la tomó y la hizo suya de nuevo.

Las bocas se devoraban la una a la otra, las ma nos se palpaban hasta lo imposible.

Y, por fin, Bella gritó mientras, juntos, volvían a encontrar el paraíso.

Por supuesto, no pudo desayunar, no en el estric to sentido de la palabra.

Se vistió y se maquilló a toda prisa mientras Edward preparaba un poco de café.

-Haré una reserva en un restaurante -dijo Edward- Hemos quedado esta noche con Jake y con Saska, ¿recuerdas? Por cierto, un precioso tatuaje.

Bella se volvió, lo miró y se ruborizó. Efecti vamente, tenía una pequeña mariposa tatuada en la parte inferior del glúteo derecho.

-¿Fue un momento de locura o una estudiada re belión contra el poder paterno?

-Fue en París -lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento. Lo primero en lo que pensó Bella fue en James. Atravesó la habitación y respondió.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Aliviada, reconoció la voz de jake.

-¡Jake! Sí, estaba a punto de salir para la gale ría. Ahora nos vemos -colgó el teléfono-. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

-Llamaré a mi abogado para que inicie los trá mites de la orden judicial contra James.

Bella ya estaba en el recibidor.

-Gracias -le dijo y salió.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor la asaltó una ex traña y desagradable sensación. El recuerdo nausea bundo de la proximidad de James era la causa. Y, sin embargo, aquel suceso había sido el motivo para que Edward se quedara en su casa.

En ningún momento, habría podido prever que llegaría a suceder nada entre ellos.

¿ Quién había dado el primer paso?

¡Qué importancia tenía aquello!

Pero, a pesar de querer convencerse de que era igual, aquello complicaba en extremo la situación que estaban viviendo.

Ya no era simplemente una farsa, en la que cada uno interpretaba su papel. Había pasado a ser una verdad, en la que, al menos por su parte, no había fingimiento.

Su relación acababa de convertirse en una com plicada paradoja y, hasta cierto punto, lo sucedido venía a solventar el problema de conciencia que ella tenía respecto a sus padres. Sin embargo, no creía en las relaciones pasajeras y aquella tenía es crito el final con letras mayúsculas.

¿Cuánto tardaría en romperse el encantamiento? ¿ Una semana o dos? ¿Acabaría Edward por desapare cer, por marcharse a alguno de los múltiples destinos que tenía en su agenda, para no regresar jamás?

Seguro que todo aquello era parte del plan maes tro que tan detenidamente había elaborado.

Y, al fin y al cabo, ¿no era eso lo que ella que ría?

Llegó a la galería. Aparcó el coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal

Trabajo era la palabra mágica para no pensar en nada que no debiera. Tenía que mantener su mente ocupada, y centrarse en el día a día.

Bella tuvo que contener un carcajada. Sí, una cosa era la teoría, pero otra muy diferente la realidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hello, hello chicas!! Como estan???? BUeno les vengo con una buena y mala noticia!!...._

_La buena es que aparte de este cap les voy a subir otro y mañana igual._

_La mala es que faltan unos cinco capitulos aparte de este, osea si subo los otros tres entre hoy y mañana quedarian 2. Y ahi es donde esta problema, el fin de semana no puedo subirles nada xq voy a estar trabajando y no se si me desocupo el lunes o el martes, entonces les preguntos! ¿les importaria esperar unos 4 o 5 dias para el final??? Yo las kiero mucho, tomen en cuenta eso! jojojo AHHHH el viernes no puedo tampoco xq voy a ver New moon por finnnnnnn y luego a casa de un amigo que cumpleaños!! ^-^_

_Bueno me despido dandole las gracias por los Review y las alertas!!_

_xoxoxox_

**_100% Magia y Amor_**

**_..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_La historia no me pertenece, al igual que los personajes_**

Capítulo 7

El telefono móvil sonó cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la galería. Era su madre. Le aseguró varias veces que se encontraba perfectamente y que había dormido bien. Y sí, asistiría a la cena de caridad del jueves por la no che.

-Puedes venir con Edward. Os reservaremos un sitio en nuestra mesa.

Bella colgó el teléfono y entró en la galería. La mañana resultó especialmente ajetreada.

Un envío que se suponía debía ser recogido en el puerto, se quedó allí, porque los trabajadores se ha bían puesto en huelga. Tuvo que remover cielo y tierra para solucionar el problema.

Luego, había trabajo de gestión, papeleos varios, datos que meter en el ordenador y varias llamadas de teléfono para confirmar entregas.

El teléfono no había parado de sonar, así que, una vez más, lo agarró y respondió eficiente y pro fesionalmente.

-Bella, soy Edward.

Su acento, que parecía todavía más fuerte al te léfono, y su voz profunda y sensual le provocaron un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-He concertado una cita con mi abogado hoy a las doce y media.

-Bien, cambiaré mi turno de comida.

-Te pasaré a buscar y te llevaré a la oficina de Jasper - dijo Edward.

Bella se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento y se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-No creo que sea necesario, puedo ir...

-Pasaré a las doce y cuarto, Bella.

Colgó antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de replicar.

-¿Algún problema?

Bella se volvió y miró a Jake.

-Nada que no pueda solucionar -le dijo, más para auto convencerse que para convencer a su cole ga.

Estaba claro que Edward era un hombre imposible de manipular... a menos que el quisiera ser manipu lado.

-Te marchaste muy pronto anoche.

Bella alzó la vista y miró a su amigo.

-Me entró dolor de cabeza -respondió ella.

Él apoyó las dos manos sobre el escritorio.

-Soy Jake, ¿recuerdas?

Bella lo miró fijamente y se fue poniendo pálida, muy pálida. .

-¿ Vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas o me lo cuentas, Bella?

Hubo un breve silencio que, por fin, rompió ella.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella-. Edward me llevó a casa e hicimos el amor

apasionadamente durante toda la noche.

Los ojos de Jake se encendieron jocosos.

-¡Bravo! -dijo-. Me parece estupendo. Y supon go que James fue el catalizador. Todo está claro ahora. No ha sido tan difícil encajar las piezas del rompecabezas. De pronto desapareciste, James es taba por allí, luego Edward también desapareció. ¡Si le viera le partiría el cuello!

-¿A James o a Edward?

-No juegues conmigo, cara. Si tienes proble mas, para eso estoy aquí. Soy mucho más que tu so cio, soy tu amigo.

Bella pasaba la mayor parte del día en la ga lería y empezó a considerar que Jake tenía dere cho a saber que James podía resultar un verdadero problema.

-Edward insiste en que pida una orden judicial para mantenerlo alejado de mí.

Jake abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Sigue.

-El de ayer fue el tercer ataque en setenta y dos horas.

-¡Hijo de perra! -las palabras salieron categóri cas y directas - ¡No le voy a permitir que ponga los pies otra vez en esta galería! Tu apartamento es se guro, pero no se te ocurra ir a ninguna parte sola, ¿comprende?

-¡Me encanta cuando me hablas asi! -dijo ella en tono burlón.

-Bella, te hablo en serio.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Ya soy mayorcita, Jake. Sé defenderme sola ¿recuerdas?

Habían ido juntos a la misma clase de defensa personal, y sí, era muy buena. Pero eso no quería decir que en una situación complicada tuviera la opción de defenderse.

-Levántate -le pidió.

-Jake.

-Hazlo.

-Esto no es necesario.

-Sí, lo es.

En ese momento, sonó el intercomunicador. En la pequeña pantalla apareció Edward.

¿ Ya eran las doce y cuarto?

-Continuaremos luego.

-¿Qué es lo que continuaréis luego? –preguntó Edward desde el vano de la puerta abierta.

Su figura, alta y potente, casi rellenaba el hueco. Parecía que la habitación encogía cada vez que él entraba.

Estaba realmente atractivo. Llevaba unos panta lones de sastre, una camisa azul oscuro abrochada hasta el cuello, y la chaqueta, quitada, sobre el hombro.

-Un examen de autodefensa -dijo Jake

-Así es que Bella te ha contado lo sucedido.

-Sí.

-Espero que no te importe que hoy tenga un poco más de tiempo del habitual para comer.

-Lo que haga falta -respondió Jake, compla cido.

-Me la llevo a mi apartamento.

Bella acercó la silla a la mesa y miró primero a un hombre y luego al otro.

-Perdón, ¿qué vas a hacer qué?

-Te mudas temporalmente a mi apartamento - respondió él con calma infinita

Los ojos de Bella se inflamaron de rabia.

-¡De eso nada!

-Entonces, me mudo yo al tuyo. Me da lo mis mo.

-¡Pues a mí no me da lo mismo!

-Entonces, elige.

-¿ Quién demonios te ha elegido mi protector universal? -preguntó ella, furiosa.

-Yo mismo -dijo Edward-Tu apartamento o el mió cariño

-¡No me llames «cariño»! - Edward sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

Jake observaba entretenido el intercambio eléctrico entre los dos. Sin duda, si observaba con detenimiento, acabaría viendo las chispas saltar. Sonrió, a pesar de que no era el momento. Estaba claro que, por primera vez, Bella había encontrado un contrincante adecuado.

-Prefiero irme a casa de mis padres - Edward se negó.

-Debido a la cantidad de compromisos sociales que tienen tus padres, nunca están en casa y no tie nen servicio interno. Eso supondría un doble riesgo.

-Mientras que tú piensas esta de guardia todo el día -dijo ella con cierto rencor.

-y toda la noche -le aseguró él, con una mirada inflexible, autoritaria e invencible.

-No -se negó ella.

-¿No?

-Me buscaré un hotel.

-Al que James podría acceder todavía más fácilmente.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco con todo esto?

-Tengo el beneplácito de tus padres.

-Eso es un truco sucio.

-No, simplemente están tan preocupados por ti como lo estoy yo. -Bella estaba realmente indignada por el modo en que él trataba de controlar su vida.

-No dudo de que así sea. Pero no necesito una niñera, puedo cuidar de mí misma.

Edward habría deseado agarrarla y zarandearla, para lograr que entrara en razón. Pero en lugar de una estrategia física, utilizó un argumento irrefutable.

-James tiene un largo historial de violencia, que en este caso, tiene además, una base en los ce los. Piensa que por mi causa tú te has alejado de él lo que me hace, en gran medida, responsable de lo que está sucediendo -la miró fijamente- o ¿Qué ha bría sucedido el domingo cuando te atacó en la ca lle, si no llego a estar ahí? ¿Y anoche? ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo? No, nadie.- Bella bajó los ojos y no respondió.

-¿Te has planteado lo que habría ocurrido si no llego a ir a ver lo que sucedía? -preguntó él final mente. Bella abrió la boca para responder, pero no halló las palabras.

-Te ha atacado ya tres veces -dijo Jake

-¿Quieres darle la cuarta oportunidad?- Edward insistió, por última vez, con una táctica más sutil.-¿No crees que estás protestando demasiado después de lo acontecido esta noche?

Era, sin duda, un extraordinario estratega y, una vez más, había vencido... eso sí, con excesiva teme ridad.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la cita -dijo ella.

-Llamaré a Jasper para decirle que llegaremos tar de.

-Si no te importa, iré primero a empolvarme la nariz -dijo ella en un tono burlón.

Edward Cullen tenía muchas respuestas que darle después de todo aquello. En aquel momento, sus sentimientos eran tremendamente contradicto rios.

¿Por qué se negaba? Aquel amante de primera le estaba tendiendo la alfombra roja para un montón de noches de primera. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de ellas?

La noche pasada había visitado el cielo. ¿Acaso era un pecado disfrutar un poco?

Pero el verdadero problema era hacia dónde conduciría todo aquello. Porque al final de la diver sión, no quedaría nada.

-Por favor, dame un respiro -le dijo ella mien tras entraba al baño.

Se retocó los labios y salió de nuevo.

-¿Lista? -le preguntó Edward.

-Tomen todo el tiempo que necesiten –dijo Jake mientras los acompañaba a la puerta princi pal.

Descendieron las escaleras.

-Si a las cinco no habéis regresado, nos veremos en el restaurante a las seis.

-Volveré a eso de las tres -le aseguró Bella y se inclinó para besar a Jake en la mejilla.

Edward abrió el Volvo y ella se metió en el asien to del pasajero. Permaneció en absoluto silencio mientras Edward conducía.

-Estás muy callada.

-Me estoy reservando para luego -le aseguró- Si no estuvieras conduciendo, ya te habría propina do una bofetada.

En pocos minutos llegaron al edificio del despa cho de Jasper. Edward aparcó el coche en un aparca miento para clientes y subieron a la oficina.

El abogado le hizo una serie de preguntas y fue rellenando un formulario que le serviría para elabo rar la petición de una orden judicial contra James. . Le contó lo que eso suponía y le dio algunos consejos.

Tras esto, la citó a las cuatro del día siguiente para que fuera a firmar los papeles.

Era sólo la una y media cuando salieron del edificio.

Edward arrancó el coche y se puso rumbo a Main Beach.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Bella al ver que se detenía en el hotel Sheraton.

-Te voy a invitar a comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-Tienen un buffet de marisco que seguro que te abre el apetito.

-Edward.

-Nunca antes había conocido a una mujer que protestara tanto -dijo él en tono burlón.

-¡Pues tú eres el hombre más dominante que ja más he conocido!

Edward apagó el motor, se quitó el cinturón de se guridad y se inclinó sobre ella. Lentamente, descen dió hasta besada, con tal habilidad, que Bella se olvidó de sus quejas.

Incapaz de decir una palabra, dejó que él la lle vara al cielo una vez más. Le acarició suavemente el labio inferior.

-Hablas demasiado -le dijo mientras le quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Salieron del coche y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante.

Era un lugar muy agradable con mesas en una terraza que daba a la piscina.

Efectivamente, la deliciosa selección de pescados y mariscos resultó absolutamente irresistible.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -le preguntó Edward, después de que pidieran el café.

-Sí -respondió Bella.

-Necesitamos decidir en cuál de los dos apartamentos nos vamos a quedar.

-No creo que...

-¿El tuyo o el mío?

-¿Eres siempre tan autoritario?

-Sí, es una parte de mi personalidad -el camare ro llevó la tarjeta de crédito. Edward firmó el papel, dejó la propina correspondiente y le dio un último sorbo a su café- ¿Nos vamos?

Pronto llegaron a los bloques de apartamentos que los dos compartían.

Bella empezó a protestar al ver que aparcaba en el suyo.

-Sube conmigo. Voy a recoger algo de ropa -Se volvió hacia él con ira.

-No me gusta que la gente tome decisiones por mí.

La expresión de Edward fue absoluta e inflexible.

-Pues tendrás que ir acostumbrándote

Bela subió con él, sin dejar que el tema se agotara ahí.

-Vamos a tener que establecer una serie de re glas - insistió ella mientras entraban en el ático.

Era un precioso apartamento, con suelo de mármol, alfombras orientales y bellos muebles que al ternaban el diseño más atrevido con las antigüeda des.

-Ponte cómoda -le dijo Edward-No tardaré. Había algunas fotografías sobre una mesa de caoba. Sin duda era su familia. En una, aparecía una pa reja, ya mayor, mientras en otras había familias con niños.

¡Sabía tan poco sobre él! Nada sobre su pasa do. Se preguntó por qué, si su familia residía en Europa, él había decidido pasar parte de su tiempo en Australia. La pregunta la llevó, inevitablemente a otra pregunta: ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaría permane cer allí en aquella ocasión? Estaba claro que, te niendo negocios en todas partes del mundo, su inte rés en Australia sería sólo pasajero.

Edward volvió al salón con una bolsa de viaje en una mano y un montón de ropa en la otra.

-Tengo dos hermanas, las dos casadas. Una vive en Atenas, la otra en Londres. Mis padres viven en Santorini.

-Mientras que tú, no tienes residencia fija -po día imaginarse una vida de lujo y poder. Siempre de un lado para otro, vuelos internacionales, importan tes reuniones en los cinco continentes.

-Tengo casas en varios países

-¿ y una mujer en cada ciudad?

-Tengo muchas amigas -respondió él con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Por qué de pronto aquel comentario la decep cionó? ¿Es que, acaso, se había atrevido a sentirse diferente? Una pequeña voz interior le decía que re capacitara, que bajara a la tierra. Ella no era más que una simple y momentánea diversión.

Bella miró al reloj.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó, repentinamente in quieta- Puedes dejarme en la galería. Te daré una llave de mi apartamento - Minutos después, detuvo el coche delante de la galería.

-Te recogeré a las cinco.

Bella estuvo a punto de protestar una vez más, pero la mirada de Edward fue suficiente para evitar que palabra alguna saliera de su boca.

Se limitó a sacar un segundo juego de llaves del bolso y se lo dio.

Salió del coche y, sin mirar atrás, llegó hasta la galería y entró.

Si Jake se sorprendió al verla, no le dijo nada. Se limitó a saludarlo y se metió en la oficina.

El ordenador fue su único acompañante, hasta que Jake entró y le anunció que Edward estaba allí.

-Es hora de cerrar, cielo.

Bella salvó todo lo que había estado haciendo, cerró el programa y apagó la máquina. Sin decir nada, agarró su bolso y siguió a Edward hasta su co che.

Hacía una preciosa tarde verano. El sol calenta ba con fuerza. Podría haber ido andado a su apartamento. Bella no sabía qué le molestaba más, si que le hubieran coartado lo libertad de decidir o que Edward se hubiera erigido a sí mismo como su protector.

Tal vez, lo que realmente la perturbaba era la idea de compartir apartamento con él. La noche an terior... ¡No quería ni pensar en la noche anterior!

Edward aparcó el coche junto al de ella salieron entraron en el portal y subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso quince, sin mediar palabra.

Edward abrió la puerta y ella pasó delante

-Ponte lo que quieras de beber, si es que te ape tece algo -le sugirió Bella educadamente, mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa -Voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa.

Se metió en su habitación y se dirigió directa mente al armario. ¡Si se había atrevido a invadir su espacio colgando su ropa allí, iba a saber!. No había nada. Bella se aseguró a sí misma que se alegraba de que así fuera y decidió que lo mejor era una ducha cuanto antes.

Media hora después, agarró un pequeño bolso esmeralda y se miró en el espejo.

Se había decidido por un bonito traje de color esmeralda también, que iban bien con sus ojos y resaltaba sus facciones.

Bella respiró profundamente para recabar fuerzas y salió en busca de Edward.

Pero al verlo, lejos de sentirse fuerte para la ba talla, se sintió desarmada.

Bella preparó el ataque para no dejarse amedrentar por la debilidad que le provocaba su impre sionante presencia.

-¿ Crees que estoy lo suficientemente arrebata dora como para vencer a Saska? -la pregunta estaba llena de dobles intenciones que ella trató de dejar bien patentes.

Pero Edward, lejos de responder, se limitó a tomarla en sus brazos y a besarla sugerentemente.

-Así está mucho mejor -le dijo, mientras le pa saba levemente el dedo por los labios- Así te que da mejor el carmín. Personalmente, prefiero una apariencia más natural.

-¡No sobreactúes! Dudo que a Saska la podamos engañar -dijo ella.

Ya eran las seis cuando llegaron al restaurante y en pocos minutos, aparecieron Jake y Saska.

Tal y como Bella había predicho, Saska pa recía sacada de una portada del Vague. Llevaba un clásico vestido negro, que no pretendía, en absolu to, ser provocativo... o al menos eso era lo que pa recía, hasta que se quitó la chaquetilla.

El vestido resultó ser más que insinuante. ¡Y aquellas curvas! Todo su cuerpo parecía esculpido para pedir a gritos que lo acariciara la mano de un hombre.

-Hace mucho calor aquí -dijo Saska.

Jake la miró inevitablemente de arriba abajo y luego miró a Bella con cierta sonrisa descarada.

Sí, estaba claro, que aquella iba a ser una velada interesante.

-Bella -dijo Saska-supongo que ya no tienes dolor de cabeza.

La pregunta fue lo suficientemente ambigua como para recibir una respuesta maliciosa.

-Edward se ocupó de quitármelo.

Saska sería lo suficientemente imaginativa como para hacerse una vívida idea de cómo se lo había quitado.

Por suerte, el maître eligió aquel preciso mo mento para presentarse y anunciarles que su mesa ya estaba lista.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pues aqui esta el otro cap! Espero que les alla gustado los dos cap!! Se les quieren!_

_Dejen Review...._

_xoxoxo_

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes no son mios!! ni la historia!_**

Capítulo 8

-¿Champan? -sugirió Saska-. Debería brin dar para que nuestra amistad sea duradera.

-Sí -dijo Bella-. Brindemos.

-Edward y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

-Sí, lo sé. Me lo dijo él.

Saska levantó una ceja.

-Supongo que sabes que estuve casada con su mejor amigo.

-Debes de echado mucho de menos -Bella realmente la compadecía. La viudez debía de ser algo realmente duro en cualquier edad. Pero que darse viuda tan joven debía de ser realmente duro.

Su mirada se oscureció.

-Sí, mucho. Pero la vida debe continuar.

Y, por supuesto, en esa vida, contaba con Edward.

La verdad era que no la podía culpar. No era de ex trañar que quisiera a Edward a su lado. Aparte de su riqueza, de su status y de su posición social, era un amante excelente. No tenía más que recordar lo que había vivido con él la noche anterior.

Edward pidió una botella de Don Pérignon.

El camarero mostró la botella con todo tipo de florituras y, por fin, quitó el tapón.

El líquido espumoso cayó sobre las copas.

-Por los viejos amigos -dijo Saska y brindó directamente con Edward.

Él sonrió. Luego brindó con Jake y con ella.

-Por nosotros.

Edward le tomó suavemente la mano y ella se es tremeció. Aquel hombre había perdido la gran oportunidad de haberse convertido en actor, pues su actuación era tan real, que hasta ella llegaba a dudar de que su caricia no fuera sincera. Si a ello se añadía la cali dez de su sonrisa y la ternura de su mirada, el resul tado era devastador.

Juntos, decidieron una selección de platos que querían compartir. Brindaron, bebieron y escucha ron las innumerables anécdotas que Jake contaba sobre sus tiempos en París con Bella.

-¿Te acuerdas, cielo? El camarero de aquel pe queño café de la orilla izquierda se enamoró loca mente de ti. No hacía más que perseguirte.

Saska miró a Jake y a Bella.

-¿Estudiasteis juntos y vivíais juntos? - Bella encogió la nariz en un gesto involunta riamente sexy.

-Sí, con otras cuatro personas más. Teníamos una cocina común, dormitorios muy pequeños y un solo baño.

-Pero te encantaba -dijo Jake-. Demasiado café, muy poca comida y muchas discusiones sobre cómo cambiar el mundo.

-¿Compartíais casa? -preguntó Saska, extraña da- ¿No teníais dinero?

-Sí, claro que sí. Pero yo no quería un bonito apartamento, ni champán ni caviar.

-Bella cambió todo eso por pan, sardinas y queso.

-¡Y vino! -añadió Bella con una sonrisa-Fue muy divertido.

-¿Vivir como si fueras pobre?

-No, sencillamente prescindir de las trampas de los ricos -la corrigió-. De no haber hecho aquello, el tiempo que pasé en París habría sido muy dife rente.

-Y, a pesar de todo, conociste a Edward -Saska soltó una incrédula carcajada- Perdonadme, pero no me imagino a Edward en aquel ambiente.

-Nos conocimos en la casa de un amigo común -le aclaró Edward.

-Fue una de las raras ocasiones en que nos aven turamos a mezclamos con el sofisticado ambiente del París rico -dijo Jake con cinismo.

-¿Tú también fuiste a la fiesta?

-Yo siempre iba con Bella a todas partes - dijo él y vio cómo Saska hacía un gesto de tácita comprensión sobre la naturaleza de su relación que Jake se apresuró a desmentir-Nunca fuimos más que buenos, muy buenos amigos.

-y ahora sois socios.

Jake asintió.

-Nuestra amistad se basa en la mutua confianza y ese es un buen cimiento para cualquier negocio.

-¡Qué rebuscado! -dijo Saska con un tono apa rentemente agradable, pero tremendamente incisivo en el fondo-. Fingir que se es pobre, para luego volver a casa y abrir una galería de arte.

«No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?», inquirió Bella en silencio. «No entiendes la necesidad de aprender a luchar, de ver lo que es la vida, pues sólo así puede comprenderse el arte, sólo así se puede adquirirse el bagaje necesario para saber dónde hay más que talento. Queríamos tener la capacidad de ver y sentir eso por nosotros mismos, no convertir nos en meros repetidores de los que otros opinan».

Por fin, el camarero llevó la comida, lo que fue, en principio, un respiro para el rumbo que empeza ba a tomar la conversación.

Sin embargo, Edward se dedicó a darle de comer con tal despliegue de medios de seducción que a Bella le resultaba difícil mantenerse inalterable.

Aparentemente, era relativamente fácil mantener el mismo juego. Sólo tenía que pinchar, de vez en cuando, alguna suculenta gamba y metérsela en la boca, mientras interpretaba el papel de la tentadora empedernida.

Y eso era lo que hacía, pero, eso sí, evitaba la mirada de Jake, porque sabía que, en el momento en que lo mirara, iba a sufrir el peor de los ataques de risa de toda su historia.

Saska, por su parte, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, aunque sus intentos de captar la aten ción de Edward fueron mucho más sutiles. No apartó, ni un momento, la mano de su brazo, y se dedicó a contar anécdotas de tiempos pasados que habían compartido juntos y que no dejaban de recordarle lo larga que había sido su amistad.

A Bella le resultó muy entretenida la velada pues le divertía aquel continuo juego de conspira ciones y fingimientos.

Aunque, a decir verdad, ella debía reconocer que no había tenido que fingir en ningún momento, pues sus reacciones habían sido absolutamente sin ceras cuando Edward la había tocado. También era sincero el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo cuando él le sonreía. El roce de sus labios provocaba una espiral de sensaciones en su estómago.

Todo en él llevaba a su mente el vívido recuerdo de su orgasmo, de la experiencia que habían com partido y que no tenía intención de volver a vivir.

Repetir aquello por segunda vez sería tantocomo firmar una sentencia fatal.

El sexo sólo no valía en sí. Hacer el amor era mucho más que un orgasmo. Era algo en lo que siempre había creído.

Con Edward había roto esa regla de oro y no esta ba dispuesta a repetir el error.

Ninguno de los cuatro quiso postre, pero sí quesos. Después, tomaron un excelente café. Sorprendentemente, eran casi las once cuando salieron del restaurante.

Allí mismo se despidieron.

Bella le dio un beso a Jake en la mejilla y Saska imitó el gesto con Edward.

-Tenemos que hacer esto otra vez, muy pronto - Edward sonrió.

-Sí, claro que sí, ¿verdad, cariño? - Edward tomó la mano de Bella de modo visible y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

¡Sin duda, era extraordinario en su papel! Bella sonrió

-Por supuesto. Precisamente, el jueves por la tarde hay una fiesta de caridad en el Marriott. Mi madre está en el comité. Puedo reservar una entrada para

Saska.

Saska no tardó ni un segundo en responder.

-Me encantaría -dijo.

Edward esperó a que se quedaran solos para hacer un comentario sobre su invitación.

-Te gusta tentar a la suerte, ¿verdad?

Bella se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

-¡No es eso, cariño! Es, simplemente, que mi madre estará encantada de vender una entrada más y Saska estará encantada de venir. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que vas a sacar de eso? –le preguntó Edward.

Ella sonrió.

-Verte a ti -respondió dulcemente.

-¿Ver cómo hago mi papel? ¿No es eso lo que todos hacemos continuamente? Siempre estamos representando algún papel.

-Pero lo tuyo es verdadero talento.

-Déjame que te devuelva el cumplido. Eres igualmente buena.

-Bueno, tengo que decir que nuestra fingida re lación parece cada vez más real. La noche fue todo un éxito.

Edward no respondió.

En pocos minutos, ya habían llegado al edificio de Bella.

-No hace falta que te quedes esta noche -le dijo ella mientras subían en el ascensor.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Anoche era diferente-insistió ella mientras sacaba la llave de su bolso.

-No.

Bella abrió la puerta.

-¿Que quieres decir con ese no?

-Tu casa o la mía, no hay más elección –reiteró Edward-. Me da igual cuál de las dos, pero vamos a estar juntos.

-Dudo de verdad que James vaya a intentar en trar en el edificio. Además, aunque lo hiciera, no lo dejaría entrar.

Edward la miró con cinismo.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que se podría disfrazar, por ejemplo, de mensajero? -continuó antes de que ella tuviera la opción de responder o po dría utilizar algún convincente argumento para que el guarda de la puerta lo dejara pasar.

Una semana atrás, no se le habría ocurrido ni por lo más remoto que algo así pudiera suceder.

-No estás dispuesto a darte por vencido.

-No -respondió él.

Bella no dijo nada más. Se limitó a entrar en su casa y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba un poco de té que le ayudara a digerir la espléndida cena y a asimilar el champán.

Puso la tetera eléctrica, sacó una taza, una bolsi ta de té, el azúcar y la leche y se quedó allí mismo, esperando a que el agua hirviera.

Era absolutamente consciente de la presencia de Edward, de que la estaba observando en silencio des de la puerta.

Si se quedaba allí, acabaría volviéndose hacia él, y lanzándole algo a la cabeza.

Echó el agua, el azúcar y la leche. Puso la cu charilla en el fregadero, se dio media vuelta y lo miró. Deseó no haberlo hecho.

Su mirada era intensa y penetrante, hipnótica. Ella sólo podía verlo a él, nada existía, sólo sus ojos profundos y peligrosos.

-Pelea conmigo, protesta - le dijo con una voz sugerente e implorante - Pero por favor nunca te alejes de mi, nunca.

La furia de Bella se diluyó por completo.

-No digas nada -continuó él.

-¿Por qué? -desobedeció ella.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, en respuesta a su pregunta.

Inmediatamente después, continuó con una su gerente exploración de su boca.

Aquella llama incontrolable y feroz se encendió de nuevo dentro de ella y no tuvo modo de detener la.

Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que sus bocas perdieran contacto. Bella apenas si podía hablar después de aquello. Durante unos segundos, sólo miró perpleja al hombre que tenía semejante efecto sobre ella.

-No hay nadie aquí, ¿por qué seguir fingien do?

Edward le acariciaba delicadamente el cuello y la espalda, ejerciendo sobre ella un efecto hipnótico.

-¿ Quién dice que esto es fingir? – Edward sonrió seductoramente.

-Por favor, no -le rogó ella.

-¿Tienes miedo? -le preguntó.

-Estoy aterrada.

Edward saboreó la dulzura de su boca y, luego, descendió hasta deleitarse con la turgencia de sus senos. Lentamente, volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios.

-No tengas miedo, por favor.

Bella sabía que tenía que detenerlo en aquel preciso instante, porque, de no hacerlo, estaría per dida.

-Lo de anoche fue un error -dijo ella con una voz casi desesperada.

-Algo tan delicioso no puede ser jamás un error. - Bella lo intentó por última vez.

-Pues, entonces, fue una locura.

-¿Por qué?

Un notable instinto de conservación la mante nía alerta, a pesar de lo difícil que le estaba resultando.

-Hace sólo una semana que nos conocemos. - En los ojos de Edward había una sonrisa.

-Eso es toda una vida -le aseguró.

-Pero, para mí, tiene que haber algo...

-¿ y no lo hay?

-¡No... bueno... sí...! ¡No sé! - Bella no podía pensar. Sentía su calor sugerente, atroz, desconcer tante.

De pronto, Bella tuvo la sensación de estar desnuda, de mostrarse abierta y vulnerable.

-Me gusta planificar las cosas, tener un motivo para actuar. No quiero lanzarme de cabeza con al guien....

-¿Alguien a quien sólo hace una semana que co noces?

-¡Sí! -respondió ella con vehemencia- ¿Adónde nos puede llevar todo esto? En unas semanas, todo se habrá acabado, ya no quedará nada. Y en tonces, ¿qué?

Edward le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no esperar y ver lo que sucede?

Porque no quería sufrir, no quería que le hiciera daño. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba metida en aquello hasta el cuello, y en un amor no corres pondido.

¿Amor? ¿Realmente pensaba que aquello era amor? Deseo sí, pero amor era una palabra dema siado importante.

Edward la agarró en sus brazos y ella enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Una vez en el dormitorio, él encendió la luz.

Durante unos segundos, Bella lo observó. Pero muy pronto, su tentadora boca se vio atrapada entre los sensuales labios de su amante.

Se desvistieron lentamente el uno al otro, acari ciando cada palmo de piel que quedaba al descu bierto.

A Bella le encantaba aquel cuerpo, suave varonil, perfectamente esculpido.

No había ya nada más que decir, ninguna pregunta que hacer, ninguna respuesta que dar.

Quedaba una larga noche por delante y la emplea ron de lleno. Apenas si durmieron.

Sólo se dedicaron a hacer incansablemente el amor, hasta que Bella, al fin, cayó exhausta en sus brazos.

Somnolienta y aturdida, se preguntó si aquello era realidad o no era más que un sueño. La respues ta se la daba aquel cuerpo tangible y real que repo saba junto a ella.

-Zumo de naranja, una ducha, un buen desayuno y a trabajar -dijo una profunda voz masculina- Le vántate, vamos. Te quedan sólo cuarenta minutos para llegar a la galería.

Bella levantó la mano y se cubrió la cabe za.

-Si es todavía medianoche.

-Son, exactamente, las ocho y cuarto de una soleada mañana de miércoles -le aseguró Edward, mientras retiraba las sábanas y dejaba su lánguido y desnudo cuerpo al descubierto.

La miró con creciente interés. Le gustaba, y mu cho. Aquel cuerpo de mujer estaba hecho para el amor.

-Te levantas o me meto en la cama y no te dejo salir de casa hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Aquel fue el aviso definitivo.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó como un rayo.

-Te cuento tres -dijo él, con una carcajada-Aquí tienes tu zumo de naranja.

Bella se rascó la cabeza.

-Una ducha -dijo, mecánicamente, y buscó la bata.

-No ocultes tan hermosa visión -le dijo, y ella se ruborizó.

-¡Ya estás vestido! -dijo ella al abrir definitivamente uno de sus ojos.

-Duchado, afeitado y vestido. Además, he pre parado el desayuno -le dijo.

-¡Eres una joya! -le aseguró ella - Espero que hayas hecho una jarra entera de café.

-Está saliendo.

-¿Tienes siempre tanta energía a esta hora del día? -le preguntó ella, Edward esbozó una pícara sonrisa -Mejor no me respondas.

Bella se metió en la ducha y sintió el recon fortante efecto del agua sobre su cuerpo. Después, añadió un poco de agua fría, con la esperanza de que eso la ayudara a despejarse.

Después de unos cereales con banana y una bue na taza de café, ya empezaba a sentirse medianamente humana.

En cinco minutos, estaría en la galería.

Bajaron en el ascensor hasta el garaje.

-Tengo varias reuniones -le dijo Edward-. Llegaré aquí sobre las seis. Te llamaré.

-¡Maldita sea! -dijo Bella, y se acercó a su coche.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Una rueda pinchada -dijo ella desconcertada.

-Te llevaré a la galería y me ocuparé de que al guien repare tu coche.

Al acercarse más, se dieron cuenta de que la rueda había sido pinchada intencionadamente.

-¿Tú crees que...?

-¿Que ha sido James? Posiblemente, sí –dijo Edward, aunque no había ninguna prueba.

Se metieron en el Volvo y en pocos minutos ya estaban de camino.

Muy pronto llegaron a la galería.

-Te llamaré a lo largo del día -dijo él. La besó directamente en los labios Bella se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del coche.

Fue una mañana realmente activa. Bella se puso al día con todos los papeles, contactó con la empresa que hacía los marcos e hizo un número in finito de llamadas.

Comió allí mismo, en su oficina y se sorprendió al recibir una llamada de Edward a las tres y media.

-He enviado tu coche a la galería. No te olvides de la cita que tienes a las cuatro con el abogado. Iré a buscarte en quince minutos.

¡No se le había olvidado! Pero el tiempo había pasado más deprisa de lo que ella había pensado.

-Gracias -respondió Bella.

La firma de la orden la alivió de algún modo. Al menos, el asunto estaba ya en manos oficiales.

Eran casi las cinco cuando Edward la dejó en la galería. Bella siguió al Volvo hasta el aparta mento.

Una vez allí, Michelle escuchó los mensajes que había en su contestador.

-Hola, Bella. Soy Angela. No me has llama do. Te recuerdo que esta tarde es la fiesta de Jared. Te esperamos a las seis y media.

-¿Jared? -preguntó Edward.

-Mi ahijado -le explicó-. Tiene tres años y hoy tiene la fiesta de Navidad. ¡No sé cómo se me había podido olvidar! Tengo el tiempo justo de ducharme cambiarme y salir para allá.

Voy contigo.

Bella lo miró extrañada.

-¿A una fiesta infantil?

-Sí -repitió él con una sonrisa burlona en los la bios.

Resultó muy divertida. Padres y familiares se congregaban frente a un colorido escenario, en el que los pequeños, vestidos de las más variadas co sas, interpretaban canciones de navidad.

Bella se quedó de pie, con Edward detrás, abrazándola protectoramente.

Después, buscaron a Angela ya su marido, y pa saron un rato con el pequeño Jared, quien se ale gró mucho de ver a Bella y no ocultó su curiosi dad por el hombre que iba con ella.

Eran casi las nueve cuando acabó la fiesta. Después de despedirse de Jared y de sus padres, se dirigieron al coche y se pusieron de cami no.

Minutos después, Bella ya se había dormido.

Al llegar al apartamento, Edward la observó unos instantes. Estaba muy pálida y tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Suavemente, la empujó hacia la habitación.

-Corre, vete a dormir.

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces.

Se desvistió a toda velocidad, se limpió el ma quillaje y se metió en la durmió casi al instante y se despertó a la ma ñana siguiente, sola.

Sin embargo, la forma de la almohada y el olor a colonia varonil le dijeron que Edward había dormido con ella.

Bella se levantó y se duchó. Luego se vistió y salió a la cocina.

Allí estaba Edward, duchado y afeitado, y con el mismo olor que había dejado sobre su cama. Estaba hablando por el móvil, en un idioma que ella no comprendía en absoluto.

Estaba claro que él ya había desayunado. Bella se tomó un pequeño plato de cereales con fruta antes de que él colgara.

-Buenos días -dijo él, se acercó y la besó en los labios -¿Ya estás lista? Te llevaré a la galería

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eyyy Holas!! Pues aqui estoy como prometi! Y pues les digo que a eso del Lunes o el martes subo los cap que faltan, osea el final T_____T_

_Pero no se preocupen, la siguiente historia viene en camino por ahi! solo quiero terminar de adaptarla, para subirla cuando quiera rapidito! Solo les digo que el Edward de la siguiente historia es griego *¬* jojojojo...._

_Bueno ya les subo el siguiente capitulo!! Reviewwwwww...!!! _

_xoxoxoxo_

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_La historia no es mia, ni tampoco los personajes!!!_**

Capítulo 9

No habia sido, precisamente, el mejor de sus días al menos, eso fue lo que pensó Bella al llegar a casa, después de las cin co.

Todo lo que podía ir mal, había ido mal, Edward la había llamado para decir que llegaría tarde. Aunque durante aquellos días había deseado poder estar sola en su apartamento, de pronto su ausencia le creaba una terrible sensación de vacío.

Echaba de menos el calor de su brazos, su voz sus besos, el pulso de su corazón.

Se acercó al contestador y pulsó el botón de es cucha. Pero lo único que oyó fue tres intentos de llamada sin mensaje, que le resultaron bastante desconcertantes.

¿Sería James?

Decidió que una ducha caliente era lo que nece sitaba.

Se duchó, se secó y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Se peinó y salió al salón.

Era demasiado pronto para vestirse para la cena de caridad y no le gustaba pasearse sólo con un al bornoz por la casa durante horas.

Al cabo de un rato, sonó el intercomunicador.

Bella respondió, pero, durante unos segun dos, no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien con tu amante, Bella?

Ella sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al oír la familiar voz de James.

Se quedó callada, hasta que al fin decidió responder.

-No seas necio, James.

-Ya sabes que la inteligencia no es uno de mis fuertes.

-¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto? ¿Quieres que te arresten?

-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Me gusta la idea de burlar a la justicia.

Colgó el telefonillo y se alejó de él asustada.

Se quedó en un rincón, temblorosa y confusa. Cuando a los veinte minutos sonó el telefonillo otra vez, estuvo a punto de no contestar. Pero, al fin, lo hizo.

-Bella -era la recepcionista - Hay un magnífico ramo de flores aquí para ti.

Bella sonrió.

-Bajaré ahora mismo -agarró la llave y salió. Nada más llegar a recepción vio un gran ramo de claveles rojos. Lo agarró y buscó la tarjeta.

Una única palabra estaba escrita con desprecio «zorra» .

No le cabía duda de quién las había enviado.

-¿Puedes tirar esto a la basura, por favor?

-¿Cómo?

- Tíralas, por favor -insistió.

-Pero si son preciosas.

-Sí, pero han sido enviadas con las peores inten ciones.

Al volverse hacia el ascensor, vio, a través de la puerta de cristal, que James estaba fuera y le hacía una solemne y burlona reverencia.

Era un explícito recordatorio de que la guerra había comenzado y de que a James le gustaba ten tar a la suerte.

-Pues a mí me parece una pena tirarlas.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al ascensor.

Le quedaba una hora para cambiarse, maquillar se y hacer algo con su pelo.

No le apetecía nada tener que asistir a aquella cena benéfica. Las mujeres se pasaban días prepa rándose para aquel tipo de eventos. Renee ha bría ido al masajista, a la maquilladora, a la mani cura y habría pasado horas en la peluquería.

Bella se quitó los vaqueros, se puso ropa in terior de seda, se cubrió con una bata y se sentó ante el tocador para maquillarse.

Fue en ese momento preciso cuando llegó Edward.

Se acercó y la besó amorosamente en la mejilla.

Luego, la observó unos segundos y notó las ojeras.

-¿Has tenido un mal día?

-Así es -dijo ella.

-¿Llevas algo debajo de la bata? -preguntó go loso.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa en los ojos.

-No tenemos tiempo.

Edward sonrió de tal modo que Bella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Siempre podemos llegar tarde -dijo. Descendió ligeramente y observó la imagen de ellos dos en el espejo del tocador. Aún agachado, el tamaño y la proporción de su cuerpo hacían que ella pareciera pequeña e indefensa.

Deslizó las manos por dentro de la bata hasta en contrar sus senos turgentes.

Bella sintió calor, mucho calor. El fuego lí quido del deseo corría por sus venas. Observó con fascinación cómo su piel se estremecía. Aquel hom bre podía ejercer un efecto devastador sobre ella.

Una de las manos trazó el camino hasta su pubis y encontró lo que buscaba. Muy pronto, su ropa in terior dejó de cubrirla. Él la estrechó en sus brazos y depositó un delicado beso en su cuello.

-No estás jugando limpio -le dijo ella. Entonces, la levantó y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. El también estaba excitado, muy excitado.

La agarró y la sentó sobre la encimera de már mol. Lentamente, se deleitó con sus pezones y con su cuello.

Bella tomó entonces su boca y lo besó desesperada. Allí mismo, le hizo el amor, hasta que ella gritó su alivio con él.

-Supongo que deberíamos preparamos -dijo él después de unos segundos.

Ella no pudo responder nada. Lo miraba encandilada y perdida en sus ojos.

Él le agarró la cara entre las manos y la besó.

-Iré a ducharme y a afeitarme -le informó. Bella se quedó sentada en el tocador, con las dos manos apoyadas sobre le mármol. Se sentía desconcertantemente bien.

Ningún hombre había provocado, jamás, un efecto semejante sobre ella. Su pasión la consumía. Se sentía tan vinculada a él que le daba miedo. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando todo acabara? ¿Podría ella decir adiós y gracias sin más?

La idea de continuar viviendo sin él le resultaba insoportable.

Estaba atada a él irremediablemente hasta que Saska se diera por vencida y hasta que James dejara de acosarla.

¿Qué podía hacer, entonces?

Amar y vivir el día a día era la única respuesta que encontraba. Pero eso no era más que una uto pía. La realidad era que acabaría con el corazón roto inevitablemente.

El sonido del agua cayendo en el baño contiguo hizo que volviera en sí. Se bajó del tocador y se miró en el espejo. Tenía que arreglarse el pelo, maquillarse y vestirse.

Bella se obligó a sí misma a ponerse manos a la obra.

Se dio forma al pelo con las tenacillas, se ma quilló cuidadosamente, enfatizándose los pómulos y los ojos y se perfiló los labios.

Eligió un vestido negro ajustado, con tirantes muy finos y unos zapatos altos de tacón fino, a juego con un pequeño bolso. Así apareció en el salón.

Edward ya estaba esperándola. Tenía un aspecto resplandeciente, vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca con pajarita negra.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba de la emoción de verlo.

Su mandíbula cuadrada y los pómulos angulosos le daban un aspecto algo primitivo. Los ojos oscu ros y penetrantes y la boca bien formada le daban un toque sensual y atractivo.

Era, sin duda, un hombre impresionante y no sólo en lo meramente físico. Había en él una dureza que imponía mucho respeto a quien se atrevía a romper sus reglas. Pero, por otro lado, era increíble mente gentil con quien se proponía serlo.

Sin duda, la mujer que ganara plenamente su co razón sería muy afortunada. Si era inteligente, lo mantendría a buen recaudo y trataría de tenerlo para siempre.

Aquel tipo de pensamientos eran, sin duda, muy peligrosos, y ella lo sabía.

-¿Nos vamos? - Bella no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para que su voz sonara fría y cla ra.

El ascensor bajó sin detenerse hasta la planta baja, donde entró la recepcionista.

-Bella -dijo la mujer, nada más verla- He puesto las flores en la mesita pequeña del portal. Me parecía una verdadera pena desperdiciarlas así. Espero que no te importe.

El ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso del garaje y la mujer se despidió y salió.

-¿De qué flores habla? -preguntó Edward mientras se dirigían al coche.

-Un ramo de claveles -respondió ella. Edward la miró fijamente.

-Tendré que volver ha hacer la pregunta. ¿Quién te lo ha mandado? -la agarró del brazo y la obligó a detenerse- Contesta, Bella.

Decidió no ocultar nada. No valía la pena.

-James.

La mirada de Edward se endureció.

-¿Te las trajo en persona?

-Sí.

-¿Habló contigo? -insistió él.

-Se quedó fuera e hizo una estúpida reverencia. - Edward hizo un gesto de rabia.

-Ese idiota está jugando con fuego.

Bella casi podía palpar la furia que emanaba de él. .

Abrió las puertas del Volvo. Esperó a que ella se sentara para ir a su lado y sentarse al volante.

-¿Te ha llamado en algún momento? –preguntó indignado.

-Está tarde, poco después de que llegara a casa por el intercomunicador.

Edward la miró bruscamente.

-Mañana mismo nos cambiamos a mi casa. Y no se te ocurra protestar -le advirtió-. Sólo se pue de acceder a mi casa con el código de seguridad o con una llave especial. Es más segura que la tuya. Al menos, tendré la certeza de que allí estarás se gura.

-Me parece que todo esto está yendo demasiado lejos.

-La decisión no es negociable.

-¿Cómo que no es negociable?

-Ya casi hemos llegado.

Habían hecho el recorrido hasta el Marriott en un tiempo récord.

-Hablaremos de ello más tarde -dijo ella mien tras él buscaba un sitio en el aparcamiento.

-Como tú quieras -dijo Edward con escalofriante frialdad.

Estaba furioso y se le notaba. Ella estaba tensa.

Al llegar al ascensor, ya había un grupo de invi tados esperando.

Bella forzó una sonrisa para evitar comenta rios.

Desde aquel instante, ambos se pusieron las máscaras que requería la ocasión.

Había camareros con bandejas llenas de copas con champán y Bella agarró una. Dio un sorbo y buscó con la mirada a sus padres.

-¡Hola!

Bella oyó la voz de Saska y se volvió hacia ella con una amplia y falsa sonrisa.

-Saska -dijo Bella en un tono extremada mente cortés- Me alegro de verte.

Era increíble de la cantidad de mentiras que se decían en aquellos eventos sociales.

Jake se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

Los invitados comenzaron a salir de la estancia cuando los camareros anunciaron que se iba a servir la cena en el comedor.

Edward tomó a Bella del brazo y juntos entra ron en el salón. Ella era extremadamente consciente de la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

Se habían dispuesto varias mesas circulares, con manteles blancos, hermosa cubertería, copas y cen tros de flores.

Cada mesa tenía un número y lo invitados iban como autómatas cada uno a la suya.

Saska se sentó al lado de Edward, lo que irritó tre mendamente a Bella, que empezaba a cansarse de la infatigable persecución de la viuda.

Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, a menos que quisiera montar una escena, y no iba a hacer eso. Saska sabía eso y se valía de su astucia para crear situaciones extremas. La noche sería ameniza da por varias actuaciones, que se sucederían, con pequeños intervalos, a lo largo de los cuatro platos que se iban a servir.

Renee y Charlie llegaron a la mesa con otras dos parejas más. Hubo una breve rueda de presentaciones y, a continuación, se inició el discurso que siempre se daba en aquellas cenas de caridad.

Justo después, se sirvió una deliciosa sopa de ce bolla.

Un mago, vestido de negro, con el rostro pintado de blanco y los labios negros, hizo una serie de tru cos conocidos, en los que hacía aparecer y desapa recer pañuelos, anillos de plata y algunas cosas más.

Después de la sopa, vino una ensalada de maris cos, con cogollos de lechuga, que Bella acom pañó sólo con agua.

Saska no dejaba ni un segundo a Edward. Había encontrado un tema de conversación que parecía in teresarlo realmente.

Bella miró a Jake y éste le guiñó el ojo. Ella sonrió. Al parecer era bastante claro que el in terés por la conversación no era interés por la mu jer.

A Jake le gustaba averiguar lo que se oculta ba tras la máscara de las buenas maneras en aquellos acontecimientos sociales. Y rara vez se equivo caba.

Los camareros se llevaron los platos vacíos y una exquisita soprano interpretó un aria de una co nocida ópera.

Bella bebió un poco de champán y trató de ignorar el modo en que Saska posó su mano sobre la pierna de Edward.

No pudo contener una ola de rabia, de celos, pero sí tuvo que contener su impulso de levantarse y abofetearla.

-¡Maravilloso! -dijo Saska, al terminar el con cierto.

La mujer se volvió hacia Edward, le dijo algo, se rió y le tocó la manga de la chaqueta.

Tal vez, había llegado la hora de que todos se pusieran a jugar.

Junto a ella, se había sentado un joven de su misma edad, cuya acompañante resultó ser su her mana. Se volvió hacia él.

-Una velada encantadora, ¿verdad?

El muchacho se ruborizó.

-Sí, sin duda -respondió, mientras aplaudía ani mosamente a la soprano-. La verdad es que es ma ravillosa, ¿ verdad?

-Sí, lo es -dijo Bella.

-La comida también está muy buena, ¿no crees? -se animó a decir-¿Quieres un poco de vino o de champán?

-Un poco de agua, si no te importa.

Por supuesto que no le importaba lo más míni mo. Habría hecho lo que le hubiera pedido sin im portarle un ápice. Le parecía increíble que aquella mujer estuviera hablando con él.

-¿Sueles venir a muchas cenas benéficas?

Era, sin duda, un muchacho muy agradable.

-Mis padres colaboran con gran parte de ellas, así que tengo que asistir con cierta frecuencia.

-Es... bueno... ¿Querrías bailar conmigo luego?- preguntó tímidamente. -Sí, claro que sí.

Su charla se vio interrumpida por el camarero, que llevaba el plato principal. Bella sonrió al muchacho y volvió su atención hacia la comida.

De pronto, sintió una leve caricia en la mejilla. Era Edward

-No es más que un niño -le advirtió sutilmente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo hablar con él?

-Te estoy diciendo que no va a entender tu flir teo. Se va a confundir y no va saber salir airoso.

Bella lo miró incrédula.

-Mientras que tú sí que vas a salir airoso con Saska.

-Te has dado cuenta -dijo él, en una rotunda afirmación.

Bella estuvo a punto de decile que ella se daba cuenta de absolutamente todo lo que él hacía, pero prefirió no ponerse más en evidencia. No esta ba dispuesta a admitir ante él lo que sentía.

Edward le agarró la mano y se la llevó hasta los labios. Comenzó a besarle, uno a uno, cada dedo.

-Come, cariño.

Aquel hombre era absolutamente letal. Con sólo mirarlo todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían, se perdía inexorablemente. Era como si cada célula de su cuerpo quisiera fusionarse con él. Había una quími ca inexplicable que la hacía sentir sensual y vibran te, que hacía que se abrasara sólo con tenerlo a unos metros de distancia.

-En ese caso, será mejor que me devuelvas mi mano -le respondió ella con toda la calma de que pudo hacer gala.

-No seas tan quisquillosa -respondió él- Y re cuerda que, después de la cena, tienes que venirte conmigo a casa.

-Me pongo a temblar de pensarlo.

-Me aseguraré de que así sea.

-Pues entonces, come -le dijo Bella- Vas a necesitar fuerzas.

Edward levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-Cariño -añadió ella jocosamente.

Al levantar la vista, vio que Jake la observaba con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Ella hizo una mueca burlona.

El plato principal consistía en carne y pescado, que fueron servidos alternativamente, junto a una sofisticada guarnición de verduras.

Luego hubo postre y tabla de quesos.

Bella bebió agua la mayor parte del tiempo y observó a Edward mientras terminaba con su comida. Parecía disfrutar de cada bocado que daba.

Lo mismo le ocurría cuando daba placer a una mujer.

Bella lo miraba embobada. Cada bocado des pertaba en ella el recuerdo de sus íntimos encuen tros. La sangre comenzaba a correr por sus venas con rapidez con sólo pensar todo lo que le podía hacer.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella, como si hubiera presentido el efecto que estaba provocando en ella.

Durante una milésima de segundo, Bella dejó escapar por sus ojos un grito de necesidad. Pero pronto acalló ese grito y recobró su máscara de hielo.

Sus ojos se habían encontrado en una mirada in tensa. Sentían que estaban solos en aquella habita ción abarrotada de gente.

Al fin Edward había sonreído, una sonrisa carga da de promesas.

Los camareros comenzaron a retirar los platos y el encantamiento se rompió.

Un comediante había tomado el micrófono y ha bía empezado contar chistes ante los que era impo sible no reírse.

Después del café, vino un sofisticado pase de modelos, tras lo cual, algunos comensales aprove charon para salir al jardín.

-¿Podríamos bailar ahora? -dijo el muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Sí, claro que sí -dejó la servilleta en la mesa y lo siguió hasta la pista de baile.

Allí lo sorprendió por su habilidad con los pies. La llevó con gracia y facilidad, logrando que ela borara una serie de pasos de los que jamás se habría sentido capaz.

-¡Eres muy bueno! -le dijo, cuando llegó la mú sica más lenta.

-Mi hermana y yo competimos en bailes de sa lón -le informó.

-Se nota.

-Supongo que... No, claro que no -se respondió a sí mismo. Lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué es lo que está claro que no?

-Que no querrías salir conmigo: al cine, concier tos. Esas cosas...

-Si no estuviera saliendo ya con alguien, lo ha ría -le aseguró.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó él entusiasmado.

-De verdad -le aseguró.

La música terminó. Bella le dio las gracias y juntos, volvieron a la mesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hello!! ya regrese jojojo!! Bueno lo prometido es deuda! los proximo los subo el Lunes! _

_AHH por cierto en el ultimo cap, les digo de que va la otra historia!_

_Las kelo, dejenme review!!! besos_

_xoxoxoxox_

_P.D: Mañana New Moon por fnnnnnnnnn!! *-*_

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia!_**

Capítulo 10

Edward la estaba mirando cuando llegaron a la mesa, Bella se sentó en su silla y él rellenó la copa de champán y se la dio mientras el joven invi taba a su hermana a la pista de baile.

-¿Le has desengañado amablemente?

-Me ha pedido que salga con él.

-Por supuesto, lo rechazaste.

Bella decidió jugar un poco.

-Me lo he pensado durante un rato.-dijo ella. Después, hizo una pausa dramática - Y he decidido volver a bailar con él.

Edward posó el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Pero el último baile es mío.

-Trataré de recordarlo -respondió ella solemne mente.

-¿Quieres más café?

-Sí, un poco más. Si sigo con el champán voy a dejar de ser responsable de mis actos.

Edward sonrió.

-¿ y qué consecuencias tendría eso?

-Que acabaría dándole un puñetazo en la nariz a Saska , es amiga nuestra Lo sé. Pero creo que está traspasando ligera mente los límites que la amistad exige.

-Muy pronto las cosas volverán a su cauce –le aseguró.

-Me admira tu fe en el ser humano, pero mi opi nión es muy diferente a la tuya -replicó-. ¿No crees que estés siendo demasiado optimista?

-No.

Apareció una camarera que les sirvió café. Bella se echó azúcar.

-Edward, ¿bailamos? -dijo la incansable Saska-. No te importa, ¿verdad Bella?

Bella sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no. Mientras me terminaré el café.

-Parece que Edward y tú os lleváis muy bien –dijo Renee en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente.

Le habría gustado poder decide a su madre la verdad. Pero, ¿cuál era la verdad? La única verdad era que se pasaban todo el día discutiendo, pero ha cían el amor formidablemente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre ante una información así? Probablemente, le diría que lo mejor de una pelea era la reconciliación.

-Sí -se limitó a responder.

-Nos vamos a ir enseguida -dijo Renee-. Tu padre tiene que tomar un vuelo a primera hora ma ñana. Podríamos comer juntas, ¿qué te parece? Te llamaré.

Edward y Saska volvieron a la mesa y Bella trató de ignorar el modo en que él había puesto el brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-Sí, llámame, mamá. Nos veremos.

-El sábado puede ser un buen día.

-No, el sábado no -intervino Edward-. Nos va mos a sydney - Bella se volvió hacia él. -Tengo unos asuntos que atender allí -le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te vendrá bien un cambio de aires -dijo Renee.

¿Por qué aquel hombre se creía siempre con de recho a organizarle la vida? No estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer sin pelear, así que volvió a tratar el tema mientras estaban bai lando.

-No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer

-Sobre todo si quien te lo dice soy yo.

-Escucha.

-No, cariño, escúchame tú a mí -dijo Edward-. Las cosas son así y no hay más. Mañana, a las dos de la tarde, tengo una reunión en Sidney, que con cluirá con una cena. El domingo estaré de vuelta. Quiero llevarte conmigo.

-¿Y cómo vas a justificar mi presencia?

-Yo no le doy cuentas a nadie.

Bella cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos otra vez.

-Yo tampoco, ¿sabes?

-Me temo que ahora sí. Me rindes cuentas a mí, al menos hasta que estés fuera de peligro. - Bella sintió un arrebato de rabia.

-¡No te olvides de Saska!

Una sonrisa indolente se dibujó en sus labios. Por supuesto que no me olvido respondió.

Bella se tensó.

-Ya no quiero bailar más contigo.

Entonces, Edward le besó cariñosamente la sien mientras le acariciaba al espalda.

-Sí, sí que quieres.

Estar en sus brazos era, sin duda, como estar en el cielo.

-¿Por qué siempre estás tan seguro de lo que yo quiero?

Bella se estaba derritiendo con su tacto.

-Porque lo estoy.

El olor a jabón y a colonia se mezclaba con un aroma inconfundiblemente propio y ejercía un po deroso efecto sobre ella.

Necesitaba alejarse de él durante un segundo al menos.

-Necesito ir al aseo -le dijo.

Era bastante tarde ya. En menos de una hora, el local estaría cerrado.

Bella abandonó el salón y se dirigió al ele gante aseo del hotel.

Se estaba pintando los labios cuando la puerta se abrió.

Era Saska. ¿Coincidencia o un estudiado en cuentro? Bella se decidió por pensar que se tra taba de lo segundo.

-Tengo que admitido -le dijo mientras se acercaba al espejo-. Te mueves con rapidez.

Saska entró a matar, sin preámbulos. Fue directa al corazón del asunto.

-Has tardado menos de una semana en conse guir que Edward quiera convertirse en tu caballero de armadura resplandeciente.

Bella metió el lápiz de labios en el bolso.

-Le agradezco mucho que me ayude.

Muy adecuados y oportunos esos pequeños ata ques de James miró a Bella a través del espe jo.

-No me negarás que resulta sospechoso.

-¿Me estás acusando de preparar todo para que Edward me preste atención?

-Querida, las mujeres son capaces de cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de Edward -dijo Saska con descarado cinismo.

-¿Eso te incluye a ti?

-Por supuesto -admitió ella.

Bella respiró profundamente.

-¿ y cuál es, exactamente, el propósito de esta pequeña charla?

-Que sepas que estoy en la carrera.

-No hay ninguna carrera, Saska. Edward no es un trofeo.

-No eres una estúpida, así que dime a qué estás jugando.

-No estoy jugando a nada. Es Edward el que quie re hacer el papel del héroe, y no con mi benepláci to. - Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y salió del baño.

Mientras se acercaba a la mesa, vio que Jake y Edward estaban hablando.

Bella se sentó.

-¿Más café? -le preguntó Edward.

-Sí, por favor.

Él le hizo una señal al camarero, y éste se acercó a llenar las tazas.

Era casi medianoche cuando se marcharon de la fiesta.

Al llegar, Bella miró al edificio. Había luces en varias de las casas.

Una mezcla de residentes y veraneantes, que iban hasta allí para disfrutar del sol y de la playa, vivía en aquellos bloques edificios.

Muy pronto, estuvieron en el apartamento de Bella.

-Me voy a la cama -dijo ella mientras Edward ce rraba la puerta principal.

-Si quieres discutir, discutamos -le pidió Edward.

Bella se volvió con la barbilla bien alta y la mirada turbia.

-No me pienso mudar a tu casa y no pienso pasar el fin de semana contigo en Sidney.

-Me temo que sí lo vas a hacer.

Estaba metida en un torbellino y no podía parar lo.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de informar a Saska de que yo no he planeado que James me atacara para llamar tu atención?

Edward abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa.

-Saska está, está alucinando, sí, sufre alucinaciones. Solamente está temporalmente obsesionada.

-¡Eso también!

Edward se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros ¡Su tacto hacía que se sintiera tan bien! Dema siado bien... Suavemente, le besó la parte de atrás del cuello.

Después, le bajó los tirantes y fue besándole los hombros.

-Esto no va a resolver nada -le dijo ella, sin po der evitar lo que sus manos le hacían sentir. Muy pronto su voluntad se vería anulada -Edward, por fa vor, no lo hagas.

Su súplica llevaba implícita la confesión de lo frágil que era cuando la tomaba en sus brazos.

Un estratégico beso en la nuca fue suficiente para lograr debilitar sus defensas.

-¿Quieres que pare?

No, claro que no quería que parara, pero si con tinuaba, estaría perdida.

Retrocedió y se apartó de él.

-No veo la necesidad de irme a tu casa. Tampo co entiendo por qué tengo que pasar el fin de sema na contigo en Sidney. No eres responsable de mi se guridad. Lo que ha sucedido con James habría ocurrido de cualquier forma.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te quieres quedar sola, a riesgo de sufrir un ataque? ¿No te das cuenta de que se puede presentar aquí o aparecer en el aparca miento? -su voz evocaba imágenes de terror - Las consecuencias acabarían siendo horribles. Y todo, porque quieres demostrar que te las puedes arreglar sola contra un desequilibrado con antecedentes de violencia.

Dicho así, realmente sonaba absurdo, pero Bella sabía que detrás de su negativa a ir con él ha bía mucho más. Lo que había empezado como un juego, estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

-¿Esperas que me vaya a Sidney y me pase todo el fin de semana preocupado por ti? Ni hablar.

-¿ y por qué había de importarte lo que me suceda?

La miró intensamente.

-Me importa.

Aquello era demasiado. Ya no podía más. Atravesó el salón y se metió directamente en su habitación.

Cerró la puerta. De haber podido, habría echado la llave, habría levantado un muro de ladrillo o de acero que lo separara de él.

Se desabrochó la cremallera del vestido y se lo quitó. Luego, se descalzó, buscó una camiseta gran de y se la puso.

Se quitó el maquillaje y se metió en la cama. Apagó la luz y se quedó pensativa en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Bella se despertó. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero, sin duda, se había dormido sin darse cuenta. Se removió inquieta en la cama y sintió que había un cuerpo masculino a su lado. Se tensó.

-¿Edward? -preguntó sobresaltada.

-¿Quién si no? -respondió él.

Acto seguido, la besó, tierna y sensualmente. Le besó el cuello y los labios, y comenzó de nuevo todo un juego de caricias.

¡Le resultaba tan fácil dejarse envolver por su cuerpo grande y protector! Volverían a hacer el amor. Porque, por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo, no era mero sexo, había mucho más... Y sobre lo que hubiera, pensaría al día siguiente. De momento sólo quería dejarse llevar a donde su amante la lle vara.

Bella se levantó temprano, por la mañana. Se duchó y se vistió, e hizo una pequeña maleta con ropa para el fin de semana.

Pensó en protestar por última vez, pero acabó por aceptar que era una batalla perdida y que no va lía la pena el esfuerzo.

-Deja tu coche aquí -le dijo Edward, mientras metía las maletas en el volvo-. Yo iré a buscarte a la galería a las diez.

-De acuerdo.

Edward la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿A qué se debe tanta docilidad?

-Es tu personalidad impositiva, ha acabado por acobardarme.

Edward se rió.

-No te creo -respondió con sorna, mientras arrancaba el coche.

Bella pasó una hora organizando papeles en la galería antes de ir al aeropuerto.

A mediodía, el avión aterrizó en Sidney. A eso de la una, ya estaban en el hotel Darling Harbouf.

-¿Qué piensas hacer esta tarde? -preguntó Edward mientras guardaba las cosas en el armario.

-Ir de compras -respondió ella.

-Yo estaré de vuelta a eso de las seis –respondió él - Haré una reserva para cenar a las siete.

-Muy bien -respondió ella.

Edward se acercó y la besó. Fue un beso corto y demasiado rápido.

Después, le acarició la mandíbula.

-Tendré el móvil encendido, por si quieres algo - le dijo. - Cuídate.

Cinco minutos después, Bella ya estaba to mando un taxi en dirección a Double Bay. Aquella zona era conocida por tener las tiendas más caras y exclusivas. En ella se alternaban los edificios y tiendas más modernos, con los chalets.

El sol brillaba intensamente y la brisa agitaba las hojas de los árboles.

Bella se puso las gafas de sol y se dispuso a hacer sus compras.

Dos horas después, se paró a tomarse un café y a recabar fuerzas, tras lo cual, continuó implacable con su labor.

Su última compra fueron unos zapatos de tacón fino y alto, que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido que se había comprado para la cena.

Eran ya las cinco y media cuando el taxi la dejó en el hotel.

Una vez en su habitación, fue sacando todo lo que había comprado y lo fue colocando en el arma rio.

Después, fue a darse una ducha. Allí fue donde Edward la encontró al llegar.

Bella oyó que se estaba afeitando. Después de un rato, Edward golpeó la mampara de cristal y entró.

-¿Quieres un baño común? -preguntó seducto ra

- Pues lo siento, pero yo ya he terminado.

-De eso nada.

Se aproximó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos. La besó y acalló toda protesta. Sus lenguas participaron en una erótica danza que imitaba el acto sexual.

Bella no fue consciente de apretarlo contra sí; sólo era consciente de la necesidad desnuda que la poseía.

Edward deslizó la mano hasta su centro y comenzó a acariciarla y a excitarla hasta llevarla casi al or gasmo.

Ella se agarró a su cuello y pasó las piernas al rededor de sus caderas. Cuando él hundió su mas culinidad en ella, se sintió desfallecer, perdida en su poder, en su fuerza... Sintió el momento en que él alcanzó el clímax, el ligero estremecimiento de su cuerpo, Edward la besó dulcemente y continuó acariciándola durante un largo rato. Después, sin mediar palabra, abrió la ducha y fue enjabonando su cuerpo lentamente mientras el agua limpiaba la espuma.

Cuando él terminó, ella repitió el gesto

-comida -dijo ella.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban en la oscuridad.

-¿ Tienes hambre? -salió de la ducha y agarró una toalla con la que cubrió a Bella.

-Muchísima.

-Eso significa que no te va a gustar nada cuando te diga que la reserva es para las ocho y que hemos quedado con tres de mis socios y sus parejas para cenar.

Bella le besó la barbilla.

-Te perdono.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí -sonrió malévolamente-. Me he comprado un vestido y unos zapatos. Te vas a pasar toda la noche pensando en lo que no llevo debajo y vas a sufrir mucho.

-Siempre tenemos la opción de marchamos pronto

Edward se quedó en el baño mientras ella se pre paraba.

La observó mientras se aplicaba desodorante y se ponía un tanga de seda. Sintió que se excitaba de nuevo, así que decidió que era hora de ir a cambiar se. De otro modo, acabaría de nuevo con ella en sus brazos y no podía faltar a la cita. Los negocios eran siempre lo primero.

Cuando Bella salió del baño, Edward ya estaba casi preparado. Sólo le faltaba ponerse la corbata y la chaqueta. Bella fue al armario y sacó el vestido que se había comprado. Se lo puso y se acercó a él.

-Te importa? -le pidió seductoramente que le subiera la cremallera.

Él lo hizo, y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada más que un tanga como ropa interior.

Efectivamente, se iba a volver loco toda la no che pensando en lo que no había debajo del vestido.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó ella.

Se trataba de un diminuto vestido de encaje, en color crema, con forro de seda en el mismo tono y un pronunciado escote.

Los zapatos, de tacón alto y fino, iban a juego.

-Tenías toda la razón -dijo él- Va ser una tortura.

-Funciona en ambas direcciones -dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

Llevaba un traje azul, de corte perfecto y con fección exquisita. Pero era mucho más que eso lo que a ella le gustaba. Era el hombre en sí lo que al teraba todos sus circuitos. Era alto y robusto, de es palda ancha, caderas estrechas y muslos musculo so Pero, además, el interior no desmerecía para nada el exterior.

Se puso la chaqueta.

-¿Nos vamos?

Tomaron un taxi y llegaron al restaurante sin tiempo para una copa previa.

La velada fue agradable y, sobre todo, fructífe ra para Edward. Fue un verdadero placer para Bella ver cómo él se movía en el mundo de los negocios. Era hábil, muy hábil, un extraordinario, estratega que sabía cómo jugar con el contrincante.

Era tenaz e íntegro al mismo tiempo, cualidades que sus socios admiraban sin duda.

La cena terminó a eso de las once y se despidie ron a la puerta del hotel.

Edward estaba a punto de pedir un taxi cuando ella intervino.

-Nuestro hotel está allí mismo -señaló el edifi cio que se alzaba a lo lejos. Había mucha gente pa seando por la calle- Hace una noche estupenda. ¿Por qué no vamos andando?

Edward la miró extrañado.

-¿Con esos tacones?

-Son bastante cómodos -le aseguró-. La verdad es que no nos vendría mal bajar un poco la cena.

-Prefiero diez minutos en taxi que diez minutos andando.

Bella se rió.

-¿Arto de energía? -preguntó con soma.

-Algo así -respondió él.

-Pensé que estabas en plena forma -le dijo -¿Vamos andando?

Tardaron quince minutos, pues se detuvieron a observar el reflejo de las luces en el agua. El aire era fresco, con un leve aroma a mar.

Bella se sentía feliz en sus brazos.

Una parte de ella habría deseado tanto que aquello hubiera sido real! La química que compartían te nía que ser más que mera pasión.

¿Cómo podía ser que le importara tanto alguien al que hacía menos de una semana que conocía? Cada día que pasaba le resultaba más difícil separar la fantasía de la realidad.

¿ y él? ¿Cuánto había de fingimiento en sus ac tos? ¿Realmente, podía besar a una mujer sin sentir nada por ella? ¿Podía hacerle el amor con tan ex quisita delicadeza sin sentir nada más que un placer sexual?

Si había afecto, ¿qué tipo de afecto era? y lo que la martirizaba sobre todo era pensar cuándo llegaría el final de todo aquello.

¿ Qué era lo que ella realmente quería? ¿Deseaba una relación estable y duradera? No debía engañar se a sí misma. Sabía que Edward no era de ésos. Lo último que quería era una mujer y un montón de hi jos. Ella tampoco quería eso... o al menos, no lo ha bía querido hasta entonces, hasta que lo había cono cido a él.

Había sido feliz con su vida, hasta que Edward ha bía entrado en ella. Le gustaba llevar la galería con Jake y estaba feliz en su apartamento y con la vida social que llevaba.

De pronto, nada de eso importaba ya.

¿ Cómo se las arreglaría para vivir sin él?

-¿Seguimos?

Bella salió de su ensimismamiento y lo aga rró del brazo.

-Sí, vamos.

Había cierta tristeza en sus ojos y en su corazón y esa misma tristeza inundaba su corazón mientras hicieron el amor a medianoche.

-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o----------------------------

_Sorpresa! Hoy es una fecha patria en mi vida! Vi Luna Nueva y me enamore nuevamente de Taylor! es tan beio!! Y Edward era campanita jejeje!!_

_Bueno chicas solo estoy aca para subirle el cap, estoy sumamente cansada y para colmo mañana me tengo q despertar a las 6 de la mañana T______T..._

_tambien les queria decir que en la proxima historia como dije antes Edward es griego, tonces les digo que por obvias razones los griegos son bronceados! Asi que ya estan advertidas Edward esta bronceado...._

_Les mando millones de besos!!_

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_..._**


	11. Final

**_Los personajes no son mios_**

**_Y la historia tampoco_**

Capítulo 11

-¿Prefieres tomar el desayuno en el restau rante o que nos lo traigan?

-En el restaurante -dijo Bella-. Si nos quedamos, puede ser peligroso.

-¿Para quién?

-Para ti, por supuesto -dijo ella -Puedo acabar tentándote

-¡Tiemblo de pavor ante la idea!

-Haces bien, porque puedo llegar a ser realmen te irresistible -lo amenazó ella, con una seductora sonrisa a la vez que salía de la cama.

-¿ Tienes algún plan para hoy? -le preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona y ella agarró los cojines y se los lanzó- Si de verdad no quieres jugar, será mejor que te metas en la ducha, o no voy a ser ca paz de resistirme.

Se duchó y se puso unos pantalones y una cami seta de color esmeralda.

Bajaron al restaurante y, después de un estupen do desayuno, pasaron casi dos horas en el acuario, viendo la inmensa variedad de peces que allí tenían.

Era una maravillosa mañana de verano, el sol bri llaba intensamente y sólo había unas pequeñas nubes en el cielo y una leve brisa que aplacaba el calor.

Comieron en un maravilloso restaurante a la ori lla del mar y tomaron un catamarán que los llevó en un pequeño crucero por la costa de Sidney.

Las mansiones construidas en los acantilados go zaban sin duda de unas vistas excepcionales. El guía destacó dos de ellas por su notable arquitectura.

Sidney era, además, conocido por su Teatro de la Ópera, una notable pieza de arquitectura, reconoci ble en todo el mundo, y por el Puente del Puerto.

El trayecto fue muy agradable y Edward parecía cómodo y feliz en su compañía.

Había sustituido su habitual traje de chaqueta por unos pantalones y un polo, que remarcaba su musculatura y enfatizaba la anchura de sus hom bros.

Bella no podía desviar su atención de él, de la calidez de su sonrisa, del leve roce de su mano cuando la tocaba.

Estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia de la costa dorada y de James. Tampoco debía olvidarse de Saska.

Allí no había necesidad alguna de fingir. Enton ces, ¿por qué Edward seguía tomándola de la mano haciendo el papel de enamorado?

¿Sólo por sexo?

Bella pensó que, tal vez, debería haber insis tido en tener habitaciones separadas. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho, entonces?

La respuesta era demasiado sencilla: lo deseaba quería estar con él.

Eran casi las cinco cuando regresaron al embar cadero. Pasearon un rato por el puerto y, finalmen te se sentaron en uno de los cafés del paseo.

-Podríamos comer algo aquí -sugirió Bella. Aquella era una zona popular. A Bella le gusta ba.

-¿No quieres que volvamos al hotel, nos cam biemos de ropa y vayamos a algún carísimo restaurante?

-No -respondió ella. Comieron una gran mariscada con ensalada. Pronto empezó a anochecer y el paisaje fue cam biando y pasó a ser habitado por las sombras.

-Podríamos ir a ver una película, o al teatro, o ir al casino -sugirió Edward.

Bella lo miró sonriente.

-¿Me estás dando a elegir?

-Por supuesto. Anoche era una cuestión de ne gocios, no teníamos opciones.

Bella se rió.

-Bueno, no toda la noche -rió seductoramente. Edward le agarró la mano y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Compórtate.

-Me comportaré durante un par de horas en el casino, pero luego – sonrió insinuante - Luego voy a tentarte hasta hacerte pecar.

-¿Dos horas?

-Dos horas para pensar en lo que vendrá des pués....

Edward pensó que había valido la pena esperar, cuando ya la tenía dormida en sus brazos.

En aquella ocasión, había sido ella la que había tomado las riendas y la que se había ocupado de darle todo el placer.

La agarró con más fuerza y ella murmuró una adormilada protesta, que el acalló con una caricia. Besó dulcemente sus cabellos, hasta que, poco a poco, se durmió con ella.

-Quiero ir a The Rocks -dijo Bella cuando Edward le preguntó qué quería hacer. Su vuelo no sa lía hasta la tarde y podían aprovechar unas cuantas horas.

-Cafés de moda, tiendas...

-Ya sabes -dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tomaron un taxi y pasaron unas cuantas horas paseando. Estuvieron en el mercado callejero, y eli gieron un café para comer. Luego, regresaron al ho tel, recogieron su equipaje y se encaminaron al ae ropuerto.

Cada hora que pasaba, se sentía más triste y más tensa. El fin de semana estaba a punto de concluir, y presentía que allí se acababa un capítulo importante.

-Gracias -le dijo ella, mientras esperaban a las maletas-. Ha sido un fin de semana estupendo.

Edward captó que algo le estaba sucediendo, y pensó que el motivo podía ser James. Su compor tamiento era impredecible, no se sabía hasta dónde podía llegar, y sus padres no parecían capaces de hacer nada al respecto.

Durante una semana, Edward había abandonado parte de sus compromisos de trabajo y se había li mitado a tratar la mayor parte de sus asuntos por or denador, en lugar de ir a la oficina.

Edward tomó las maletas y las puso en el carrito. Cinco minutos después, ya estaban en el Volvo, de camino a casa.

-¿Te importaría que hiciera una llamada? -pre guntó Bella, en cuanto entró en el apartamento de Edward.

-Claro que no, estás en tu casa. Yo necesito trabajar durante una hora. Estaré en mi estudio.

Llamó a su madre y a Jake. Luego, deshizo las maletas.

Bella se marchó a primera hora de la mañana a la galería y para mediodía ya había conseguido ponerse al día con todos los papeles.

A la hora de la comida, se tomó un sándwich con un poco de agua mineral y comió en su oficina. Aquella misma noche, tenía una fiesta en el She raton con algunos de los socios de su padre.

Ya eran más de las cinco cuando llegó al aparta mento de Edward. Se dio una ducha, se maquilló, se peinó con una trenza y se puso un vestido de color azul cobalto, y unos zapatos de tacón a juego Salió al salón.

-Ya estoy. .

-Hay algo que me gustaría contarte antes de sa lir.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció.

-¿Son malas noticias?

-James ya no está en Australia. Se ha marchado esta mañana. Han puesto la casa en venta y la ofici na que la empresa Hale tenía aquí ha cerrado.

-¡Gracias a Dios! -dijo ella, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Según dicen, se han ido a vivir a Mallorca. - Así que todo había acabado. No podía creérselo.

Ya no tendría que estar continuamente alerta, teme rosa de cada sombra, aterrada cada vez que el telé fono sonaba. Por fin podría volver a su vida normal.

Edward la observó con detenimiento y captó cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Pero, de pronto, la expresión de Bella se vol vió triste. Acababa de entender algo más. Ya no ne cesitaba la protección de Edward. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Tenía que darle las gracias y desaparecer, como si nada hubiera sucedido?

-Las noticias han levantado un río de especula ciones -dijo Edward-. Quería contártelo yo, antes de que oyeras una versión ajena.

-Gracias -dijo ella.

Edward sintió que ella se alejaba, y notó su incer tidumbre.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos -continuó Bella-. Mi madre nos pidió que estuviéramos allí a las seis y media.

Hacía una noche estupenda, pero a Bella le daba igual. No se sentía capaz de disfrutar de nada. , Edward detuvo el coche frente al hotel y dejó que el conserje se ocupara del aparcamiento.

Bella suspiró. Una vez dentro, tendría que actuar como si la vida fuera maravillosa y en aquel momento, no lo era.

No la ayudó en absoluto descubrir que Saska es taba allí, en compañía de uno de los socios de su padre.

El champán no era un buen aliado con el estó mago vacío. Tampoco tenía hambre, a pesar de que el buffet tenía un aspecto exquisito. Pero, mientras todos se llenaban los platos, ella sólo pudo llevarse a la boca un par de bocados de ensalada y dos gam bas.

Trató de mantener una agradable conversación con otros comensales, pero su cabeza estaba centra da en Edward y se sentía incapaz de escuchar y con testar.

Ausente y pensativa, agarró una copa de cham pán.

-¿Bella?

¡Cielo santo! Tenía que concentrarse o acabaría por ser maleducada con alguien.

Miró al otro lado de la mesa y vio a Saska.

-Perdona, ¿qué decías?

-Me marcho a Sidney mañana, a pasar un par de semanas allí con unos amigos antes de volver a Ate nas.

¿Sidney, Atenas...? ¿Qué quería decir aquello?

¿Acaso se había dado por vencida?

-Estoy segura de que Sidney te encantara –dijo Bella-. Hay muchísimas cosas que ver.

-¡La verdad es que estoy ansiosa por hacer ese viaje!

Bella consiguió sobrevivir al resto de la vela da, pero no tenía muy claro cómo lo logró. Además, consiguió comer algo, tomarse varios vasos de agua y dos cafés.

Ya eran más de las once cuando pagaron la cuenta y se dio por concluida la velada.

Se despidieron todos en el recibidor del hotel.

El conserje llevó el coche de Edward y partieron hacia su casa. Bella estuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto.

Al llegar al apartamento de Edward, tuvo una ex traña sensación de vacío al pensar que aquella sería la última vez que dormiría allí.

Bella tenía la sensación de estar a punto de romperse en miles de pedazos. «Mañana...», pensó. ¡Dios santo! No quería pensar en lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

Edward se aproximó a ella y le acarició la mejilla. Luego, deslizó la mano por su nuca y le sujetó la cabeza para imprimir sobre sus labios un amoroso beso.

Bella se dejó llevar. Todo su cuerpo se entre gó a él.

Hicieron el amor apasionadamente, con un de seo salvaje y primitivo.

Después, Bella reposó en brazos de su ama do, sus dos corazones latiendo al unísono.

Esperó a que él se hubiera dormido para levan tarse.

Se fue a la cocina y se bebió dos vasos de agua para apaciguar el efecto de la cafeína.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a pasarse horas en vela tumbada en la cama.

Fue al salón, se sentó junto al mirador y se acu rrucó en un rincón. Desde allí podía ver el cielo y el océano.

-¿En que piensas?

Bella se volvió al oír la voz de Edward. El estómago se le encogió al sentir sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

-Todo ha acabado bien -dijo ella-Los Hale se han marchado y...

-y Saska ha reconsiderado sus opciones y ha de cidido que yo no soy una de ellas -dijo Edward, mien tras apoyaba, suavemente, la barbilla en su cabeza.

«¿ y dónde quedamos nosotros dos en todo esto?», se preguntó ella. E inmediatamente se res pondió a sí misma. «¿Dónde crees tú, necia? Tú vuelves a tu apartamento y Edward, regresa a Italia o se traslada a Francia o cualquier otro país de Eu ropa. Sí, te prometerá llamar, y hasta puede que lo haga, una o dos veces. Pero muy pronto tendrá dos o tres hermosas mujeres que le hagan olvidar los buenos momentos contigo. Mientras, tú te irás rom piendo en miles de pequeños pedazos».

La sola idea de que Edward pudiera estar con al guna otra mujer hacía que se sintiera enferma.

-Tengo que darte las gracias -le dijo Bella- Por todo lo que has hecho para protegerme de James.

Era una noche llena de estrellas y, a lo lejos, a menos de un kilómetro de distancia, el faro resalta ba por encima de todas las luces de neón. «Si lo intento de verdad y con fuerza, lograré contar las estrellas que hay en el cielo hoy. Tal vez, deba pedirles algún deseo, aunque sé que los deseos sólo se hacen realidad en los cuentos de hadas», pensó Bella.

-Me has dado las gracias con creces.

¿Había un cierto tono burlón en su voz? Claro que le había dado las gracias con su cuerpo y con toda su alma, entregándose por completo cada vez que hacían el amor.

Incluso había llegado a creer en algún momento que todo aquello había podido significar más que un mero pasatiempo para él.

-Mañana por la mañana volveré a mi aparta mento -le anunció ella.

¿Era aquélla su voz? Sonaba densa, grave, ras gada, como si perteneciera a otra persona.

-No.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo de golpe. Lue go, se aceleró.

-¿Qué quiere decir no?

Posó las manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-¿Quieres irte?

¿Cómo podía hacerle semejante pregunta?

Se quedó quieta, completamente inmóvil y en si lencio.

-¿Bella?

-Yo... bueno... -era incapaz de decir nada cohe rente -. ¿Qué es lo que estás sugiriendo?

-Quiero que te vengas conmigo cuando vaya a Nueva York.

Bella lo miraba desconcertada, una vena latía ansiosa en su sien.

«Vete», le decía una voz interior. «Disfruta del momento y no te preocupes de lo que vaya a suce der después».

Pero, ¿qué sucedería la próxima vez que se fuera acercando el final? ¿Sería mejor entonces que aho ra? No, sería mucho peor, se dijo.

La vida no daba garantías de nada. Pero si se alejaba de su lado en esos momentos, no sabría lo que el futuro le habría deparado. Sólo había una posible respuesta.

-Sí, iré -dijo.

Edward la besó amorosamente y ella quiso llorar, llorar amargamente.

-Hay algo más -continuó él apartándose ligera mente de sus labios y posando uno de sus dedos so bre su boca-Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos, y se quedó paralizada. Abrió la boca y se la cubrió con las manos.

-Sí.

Edward sonrió.

-¿Sin más?

Bella agitó la cabeza confusa y feliz.

-Sin más...

-¿ Qué te parecería celebrar la boda del sábado dentro de dos semanas, en el jardín de la casa de tus padres? -le preguntó Edward.

Bella calculó mentalmente el tiempo.

-¿Dos días antes de Navidad? ¡A mi madre le va a dar un ataque! - Edward la acarició

-No, sólo se va a poner muy contenta. i Dos semanas!

-Edward...

-Te amo, Bella -le dijo-. Me gustas, me gusta todo en ti, tu sonrisa, el sonido de tu voz, el modo en que me lo das todo. Te necesito conmigo el resto de mi vida, día y noche, para siempre. - Bella cerró los ojos en un intento por conte ner las lágrimas.

-Supe que me traerías problemas desde la pri mera vez que te vi.

-Me viste como un arrogante hombre que tomaba el control sobre tu vida.

Bella se rió.

-Sí, algo así -dijo ella- Siempre estabas ahí... por suerte para mí.

-Es el destino... -tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó-. Es él el que nos puso en el mismo sitio a la misma hora e hizo que nos encontráramos.

Sí, pero había sido mucho más que eso.

-¿Me equivoco si pienso que nunca pensaste que esto sería sólo temporal?

-No, no te equivocas.

-¿Cuándo decidiste...

-Cuando llegué a la casa de los Hale aquel día y te vi, supe que quería ser parte de tu vida..

-¿Por qué?

Edward sonrió, esa sonrisa sensual y perturbadora.

-Instinto. Luego el destino me dio una buena carta.

-Que no dudaste en jugar.

-¿Te parece mal? - Bella lo abrazó feliz.

-Te amo -le dijo con toda sinceridad- Siem pre te amare, durante el resto de mi vida.

-Vuelve conmigo a la cama.

-¿A dormir?

-Bueno, lo de dormir llegará, no te preocupes después de unas cuantas horas.

Edward había acertado al decir que su madre esta ría encantada con la noticia. Renee la besó pri mero y luego Charlie le dio un conmovido abrazo.

Los días de preparación de la boda fueron abso lutamente frenéticos. Por suerte, una gran capaci dad de organización hizo posible que el día de la boda fuera absolutamente perfecto.

Hubo las correspondientes sonrisas y lágrimas cuando el sacerdote los proclamó marido y mujer.

Luego vinieron las fotos, la tarta y una recepción informal para completar la tarde.

Por fin, llego el momento en que los novios se montaron en el Cadillac que los conduciría al hotel Brisbane para pasar la noche de bodas.

A la mañana siguiente, tomarían un vuelo para Nueva York.

-Lo hemos conseguido -dijo Bella, mientras hacían el trayecto hasta el hotel.

Edward tomó su mano y se la besó.

-¿En algún momento pensaste que no lo conseguiríamos?

-Nunca -sonrió ella - Mi madre y tú formáis un estupendo equipo.

Edward besó el dedo en que tenía la alianza y dio gracias a Dios por haberle dado una mujer como aquélla.

Pensó en lo cerca que había estado de no haber viajado a Australia y la idea le provocó un escalo frío. Eso habría supuesto no haber conocido nunca a Bella, y no haber encontrado a aquella mujer excepcional con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida.

Nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa, con su velo blanco y su vestido de novia, que resaltaba aún más su belleza.

Un hombre podría perderse fácilmente en aque llos deliciosos ojos chocolates.

-¿Quieres champán?

Bela miró al hombre que tenía a su lado. Había en él una fuerza inherente, indomable, que sólo unos pocos poseían.

-No -respondió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Un poco.

.

-Pediré que nos lleven la cena a la habitación. - Bella sonrió.

-Me parece muy bien.

Edward le acarició el pelo.

-Después de la reunión en Nueva York, nos va mos dos semanas a París -anunció él.

-¿París?

-Sí, así es. Será nuestra luna de miel.

Bella se rió.

-Ahora sé por qué me enamoré de ti.

-¿Por mí irresistible encanto? -preguntó él con soma.

-No. Porque debajo de todo tu dinero y poder está lo que te hace ser tú, sin más.

Bella había conseguido dejar todo arreglado.

Había dejado su apartamento a una inmobiliaria para que se lo alquilaran. Jake y ella habían bus cado una sustituta que se encargara de su trabajo, y habían encontrado a la persona adecuada.

Trataría de estar siempre en contacto con Jake. En una época como la presente, las distancias ya no eran un impedimento para nada.

Ya era casi de noche cuando llegaron a su desti no.

Al subir a la habitación, había flores, champán, fruta y una extensa selección de chocolates y bombones.

Bella obvio todo eso y se lanzó en brazos de su esposo.

Él la besó generosamente y ella lo correspondió igual.

-¡Podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto!

-¿A las suites nupciales?

-No, a estar día y noche contigo, a compartir, a vivir contigo, a la felicidad, al amor.

-Es para ti y para siempre -dijo él y la besó de nuevo mientras le quitaba lentamente la ropa.

-Asumo que no va a haber comida de momento.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó él.

-Sólo de ti -respondió ella. «Para siempre, sólo tú», pensó.

El amor, el más precioso de los regalos de la vida era suyo, y para siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o---------------------------

_Bueno chicas ya esta historia llego a su fin! Espero que les alla gustado! Nos vemos en la proxima historia! _

_"**Mentirosa enamorada**"_

_**Cuando un desconocido irrumpió en el apartamento de Bella y la acusó de haber destrozado el corazón de su sobrino, la joven se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que debía referirse a su alocada prima Nessie.**_

_Y muchiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas grax por los Review y por las alertas!! Me hacen demasiado feliz!!!!!!_

_xoxoxoxox_

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_...._**


End file.
